Tell Me It's Not True
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: COMPLETE! Stuart discovers that Sam and Phil have been having an affair. How will he react? Story starts SSP plz R&R luv Gemz xx
1. Night of Passion

**Tell Me It's Not True**

**Summary: Stuart finds out that Sam and Phil have been having an affair. How will he react? This story starts about a fortnight after Sam announced to Phil and Stuart that she was going to be their new boss. For the purposes of this fic, Sam and Stuart didn't split up after the miscarriage and Sam never dumped Phil. Story Starts SSP. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 1- Night of Passion

Phil Hunter stopped his car outside a house on Watermans Road. He looked up at the house and smiled. It was his girlfriend, Sam Nixon's house. 4months ago, they started an affair while they were out in Romania. They had been seeing each other ever since, behind Stuart's back.

Phil got out of the car and approached Sam's house and knocked on the door. Sam answered it and smiled at Phil. 'I thought you weren't coming,' Sam said.

'I said I would didn't I?' Phil replied. 'I've never made you a promise I couldn't keep.'

Sam stepped aside and let Phil in. He looked at her and smiled. She was only wearing a silky black dressing gown. Phil closed the door and pinned Sam up against the wall and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they both pulled away, Sam led him through to the kitchen and he saw what she'd prepared. A candlelit dinner for two. 'You really thought this through, didn't you?' Phil said.

'You bet I have, Stuart's doing a late shift so I thought I'd invite you round instead,'

Phil moved back over to Sam and gently kissed her neck. 'Come on Phil, I've cooked,' Sam said.

Sam and Phil sat down and ate their dinner. They talked and laughed for the next couple of hours. After dinner, Sam was doing the washing up when Phil came back through to the kitchen. He put his arms around Sam's waist and gently kissed her neck again. 'So, Sam what's for dessert?' he asked.

Sam turned around and kissed Phil on the lips. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around Phil's waist. Sam pulled away, 'What's up Sam?' Phil asked.

'Lets go upstairs,' Sam smiled at Phil and Phil kissed her once again.

He let Sam drop to her feet and she held out her hand to Phil. He took it and Sam led him over to the stairs. Phil kissed Sam passionately on the lips and gently pushed Sam backwards onto the stairs. He moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck. He pulled away and looked down at Sam. Phil held out his hand to Sam so he could pull her up and she took it. Once Sam, was stood up, Phil picked Sam up and carried her upstairs to her and Stuart's bedroom, kissing her all the way there…

Phil was woken up very suddenly; he looked over at the clock. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. His arms were still wrapped around Sam; hers were also wrapped around him. Phil was sure he'd heard the door shut downstairs, he decided against going to investigate. Instead, he turned towards Sam and went back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was right. He had heard the door shut, Stuart had returned. He looked at the clock in the living room clock and decided not to go upstairs; he didn't want to disturb her. Stuart eventually lay down on the sofa and went to sleep.

Phil woke up again at about 5 o'clock. He looked up at Sam and smiled. He regretfully slipped out of bed and got dressed. He got to the bedroom door and took one final glance at the sleeping figure of Sam. He smiled once more and left the bedroom. Phil slowly crept down the stairs and poked his head around the living room door. He saw Stuart asleep on the sofa. Phil withdrew his head and moved quietly over to the door. He unlocked the door and walked out of Sam's house, shutting the door behind him.

**4reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	2. Second Thoughts?

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, PrettyPunk, thebillforever, kelbobs15, sam-qwen-nixon, crazyamy005, Kate DiNozzo, samantha-nixon, Rose Tyler611, mrs-stuart-turner, ****NIXONSPARKLE, Newsteadgirl and**** Emz25 4 reviewing chapter 1. I hope this nxt chapter does you all justice, plz keep reviewing luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- Second Thoughts?

Sam woke up at about 6 o'clock. She turned around and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up and sighed to herself. She knew it was going to be tough splitting her time between Stuart and Phil and she couldn't decide which one of the men in her life she wanted the most.

She went downstairs about 15minutes later and entered the living room. She saw Stuart was still asleep on the sofa. He began to stir and woke up. 'Morning Sam,' Stuart said sleepily.

'Morning,' Sam replied. 'I was wondering where you were.'

'I didn't get back until about 1 this morning so I didn't want to disturb you so I slept down here,' Stuart said, kissing Sam softly on the lips.

'Do you want a cuppa?' Sam asked.

'Yeah OK,' Stuart replied.

Sam and Stuart got ready for work and were out of the house before 8:30. 'You're not having second thoughts about us are you?' Stuart asked.

'Why do you say that?' Sam replied.

'It's just you've been a bit quiet recently,'

'I'm not having second thoughts. I just wonder if we rushed into things by moving in together so soon after we got together,'

'There's no point hanging around if you know what you want out of life,'

'I guess,' Sam replied, but she still wasn't convinced.

Sam and Stuart pulled up outside Sun Hill CID at about 8:45. To Sam's surprise, Phil's car was already parked up. They both buzzed themselves into CID and went inside. They both went into CID's briefing room for their morning briefing. Phil was already sat down and smiled at Sam as she and Stuart entered. Sam returned the smile at sat down beside Phil. He looked at Sam and smiled once again at her. 'I'm sorry I left early this morning,' he whispered to Sam, leaning in as close as he could in the process.

'I understand Phil,' Sam replied.

'I didn't want Stuart to catch us, we both know that he's not going to take the news too well and I didn't want to make it any harder for you,'

'I know Phil; it wouldn't be the best way for him to find out,'

The chatter died down when DI Neil Manson and DCI Jack Meadows entered the briefing room. 'Morning all,' Jack said.

'Right, you lot. This is our target, Michael Doyle. He was suspected of selling Class A drugs on the Cole Lane Estate but he's managed to give us the slip. Plain clothed uniformed offices lost him yesterday afternoon while on an intelligence gathering operation. We've had a sighting of him in Brighton so Sam and Phil,' Neil started, turning to Sam and Phil. 'I want you to go down to Brighton and keep an eye open to see if he does show up.'

'What do you want us to do if we do see him?' Sam asked.

'Just keep him in your sight. It's off our patch so we can't do anything, if you get any intelligence that suggests he's dealing in Brighton, let us know and we'll get the local police to chase it up,' Neil replied.

'Guv!' Sam and Phil said in unison.

'Right everyone, you'll be assigned to various other jobs so off you go,' Jack finished.

Everyone started to walk towards the doors of the briefing room. 'This is great, a day in Brighton…together,' Phil said.

'Do we get any ice cream as well?' Sam asked.

'You're such a big kid sometimes,'

'Whatever I am, Phillip is what you've made me!'

'Oooh, that's so harsh,' Phil exclaimed.

'Come on then lets go,' Sam replied, changing the subject. 'You're driving.'

'OK,' Phil said as he and Sam left the briefing room.

Stuart looked over at Sam and Phil as hey left the briefing room, the jealousy etched on his face. Sam noticed this. 'I'll see you in the yard in a few minutes,' Sam said.

'OK,' Phil said and made his way out of CID.

'Listen Stuart…' Sam started.

'Just go and enjoy your day out with Phil Hunter, and leave me to do some _real_ police work,' Stuart spat.

'We are doing some _real_ police work. You're just jealous because you're left here to chase your own tail with all the paperwork. I'll see you later,' Sam replied calmly and left CID.

She joined Phil in the yard a few minutes later. 'What's wrong with you?' Phil asked.

'Stuart's in a mood because I get to go to Brighton with you,' Sam replied.

'Well he doesn't know anything about us,' Phil said as he rested his hands on Sam's shoulders. 'And I'm looking forward to spending the whole day with you.'

'So am I,' Sam said and Phil leant across and kissed her softly on he lips.

'You're still driving,' Sam said once they both pulled away.

'Fine,' Phil replied.

Sam got into the car and Phil got into the drivers seat. He started up the engine and they both drove off.

**17reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	3. Beside The Sea

**Special thankx 2 Newsteadgirl, PrettyUkn, crzyamy005, Strizzy, Emz25, samantha-nixon, thebillforever, S-Nixon, sam-qwen,Nixon and chicken160688 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx **

Chapter 3- Beside the sea

A few hours later, Sam and Phil arrived in Brighton. They parked the car and got out. 'Where to now?' Sam asked.

'I don't know, we've just gotta keep our eyes opens for Michael but on the other hand, we can still have a bit of fun,' Phil replied and put his arms around Sam's waist.

'Well, I suppose what they don't know back at the nick can't harm them,' Sam said and kissed Phil softly on the lips.

Sam and Phil eventually decided to take a walk along the pier. 'This is great isn't it?' Sam said, in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

'It's even better being down here with you. You could quite easily have Stuart with you instead of me,' Phil replied.

'I'd prefer having you here though,'

'You do say the sweetest things,'

'I know, that's why you love me isn't it?' Sam asked.

'One of the reasons,' Phil replied.

'Oooh intriguing, wanna tell me more?'

'It depends, how long have you got?'

Sam and Phil sat down on a bench and finished off their tub of ice cream. 'Oi, are you gonna give me some of that?' Phil asked.

Sam pulled a face and eventually relented as she rested her head on Phil's shoulder. They finished off the tub of ice cream tub between them, occasionally feeding each other spoonfuls. 'Any sign of Doyle yet?' Phil asked after a few minutes silence.

'Don't you think he'd be down by the arcades? Isn't that where most dealers hang out?' Sam replied.

'Maybe, shall we go and have a look?'

'Yeah, why not?' Sam said as she got off the bench and put her arms around Phil.

They went down to the arcades and had a look around; they looked around and couldn't see any signs of their suspect. They couldn't see him and went back outside. 'This is a complete and utter waste of time,' Phil moaned once him and Sam stepped out of the arcade.

'I wouldn't say that,' Sam replied flirtatiously.

Phil put his arms around Sam's waist and gazed into her eyes. 'OK, I take it all back. Today has been absolutely fantastic, especially being here with you,' he said and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They were stopped in their tracks when Sam's mobile started ringing. She pulled away from Phil and took her phone out of her pocket. 'Who is it?' Phil asked.

Sam looked at the display. She turned it off and looked at Phil. 'Only Jack,' Sam finally said.

'Why would he be ringing us?'

'To check and see if we've got anything,'

'Which we haven't,'

'I know but I think it'd be fair to say we haven't been looking very hard,' Sam smirked.

'Listen, I've been thinking…how do you fancy making a night of this?' Phil asked.

'It depends in what way you mean,'

'I was gonna suggest checking into a hotel for the night, but if you don't want to-'

'Course I do Phil! I can't believe you'd even think I'd turn you down,'

Phil kissed Sam softly on the lips. 'Come on then lets go find ourselves a hotel shall we?' Sam said when they both pulled away.

Phil smiled at Sam. 'Yeah, lets go,' he said and took Sam's hand in his as they both walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had been trying to get hold of Phil and Sam for the last 15minutes and still wasn't getting any response. Neil entered the Jack's office and saw the look on his face. 'What's wrong Guv? You wanted to see me?' he asked.

'Yeah, have you heard anything from Sam and Phil down in Brighton?' Jack replied.

'No, they haven't called me to pass on any intelligence,' Neil said. 'Do you reckon something's happened?'

'I don't know, I'm gonna go down there and see if I can track them down,' Jack replied. 'Do you wanna come too?'

'I've got paperwork to do guv, sorry,' Neil said, rather apologetically.

'Fine,' Jack said. 'If you don't care for the welfare of your fellow officers then you stay here and sort your paperwork out.'

Jack began to walk towards the door. 'OK then, I'll come,' Neil relented. 'It might take a while though.'

'With two of us, it should take half the time to find them,' Jack said as him and Neil left the office.

**27reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	4. Suspicions and Sackings

**Special thankx 2 ****samantha-nixon****S-Nixon****kelbobs15****Strizzy****Newsteadgirl****PrettyPunk****thebillforever****mrs-stuart-turner**** and ****crazyamy005**** 4 reviewing, this chapters 4 u guys, hope it does u all justice luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 4- Suspicions and Sackings

Meanwhile, back in Brighton, Sam and Phil had checked into a hotel for the night. 'This is better than having to sneak around behind Stuart's back,' Sam remarked.

'Yeah, I know. Don't you think he'll get suspicious when neither of us come back though?' Phil replied.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,' Sam said as she looked up and gazed into Phil's eyes. 'Tonight is about me and you, as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters.'

'I know babe, me too,' Phil replied and kissed Sam passionately on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Neil had just arrived in Brighton and parked up their car. 'Where do you reckon they'd be then?' Neil asked. 'Why exactly are we here anyway? Just because Sam and Phil haven't answered any of our calls it doesn't necessarily mean that something's happened to them.'

'You know exactly why we're here. What if Michael Doyle has got hold of them? If you're quite willing to be responsible for the deaths of two of your colleagues, then you may as well go now,' Jack snapped.

There was a rather stony silence between the pair of them. 'You know I don't want to be made responsible for their deaths,' Neil finally replied.

'Good. Then you can help me find them,' Jack said.

'OK. Where do you suggest we start?'

'Well, start down by the pier and if we have no luck there, we could try the hotels or something,'

'Are you gonna start this search or what?'

'If you're gonna be like this the whole time then I'd rather you didn't come.' Jack snapped. 'Just change your attitude Neil for goodness sake.'

Neil frowned slightly but eventually agreed to be civilised towards Jack and they both made their way down to the pier to start looking for Sam and Phil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You know how much I love you, don't you Phil?' Sam asked as she continued to gaze into Phil's eyes.

'Course I do babe, you know I love you just as much back, and more if I'm honest,' Phil replied.

Sam kissed him softly on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and Sam began to undo his shirt. She slowly put her hands inside Phil's shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. Once she'd finished, Sam took Phil's hand and led him over to the bathroom. 'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Do you fancy a shower?' Sam asked, as a cheeky grin spread across her face.

Phil smiled at her and kissed her once more. He lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He finally let Sam drop to her feet and she led him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is absolutely hopeless,' Neil moaned. 'We're getting nowhere with this, why don't we just go back to Sun Hill?'

'Because DI Manson,' Jack replied, employing an angrier tone of voice than was usual. 'I know that Sam and Phil are still here somewhere. They're here somewhere and we've got to find them.'

'You persuaded me to come down here; I'd rather have stayed at Sun Hill doing some proper work instead of chasing after 2 DS's who have just dropped off the radar for a few hours,'

'Right then, if that's your attitude towards your fellow officers, you're sacked,'

'I'm what!'

'You heard me the first time, if you can't find a way to work with Sam and Phil then you have no place in Sun Hill CID,' Jack said. 'Sam can have the DI's post all to herself. I'll speak to the superintendent tomorrow and finalise my decision then.'

'Fine, I'm just gonna go back to the car, leave you to chase after them,' Neil replied, taking care to put as much emphasis on the last word as he could. He began to walk away

'I'm gonna go and have a look round the hotels and see if they've checked into any of them,' Jack called after Neil.

Neil ignored him; he just carried on walking away.

**38reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	5. Caught Out Big Time

**Special thankx 2 Becca, Newsteadgirl, Amy, ****CarrotLucky13****, Laura, Sarah, Leanne and Strizzy 4 reviewing chapter 4. This chapter's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Chapter 5- Caught Out- Big Time**

Phil locked the bathroom door behind him and Sam and pinned her up against the door, kissing her passionately on the lips. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and slowly slid her hands down Phil's chest and removed his shirt. She put her arms back around Phil's neck as he ran his hands through her hair. Phil's hands slowly moved downwards and stopped at her chest. He looked back up at Sam and smiled. 'You're not gonna stop there are you?' Sam asked.

'Do you want me to?' Phil replied.

Sam smiled back at Phil, the look of lust she gave him told Phil all he needed to know. Phil undone Sam's top and dropped it on the floor. He gently caressed Sam's back and stomach and Phil's hands slowly made their way up her back to undo her bra. He passionately kissed Sam's lips once more and moved down to her neck. Sam slowly moved her hands back down Phil's chest and started to undo his trousers. Phil had already started on Sam's trousers and they both stepped out of them. He pulled Sam into his arms and wrapped them around her waist. 'I love you Sam,' he finally said, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

'Oh yeah? Come on then, prove it,' Sam smirked.

'OK then,' Phil said.

He cupped Sam's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and Phil lifted her up so Sam's legs were wrapped around his waist and carried her over to the shower…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Are you still trying to find Sam and Phil?' Neil asked as he stood lazily by the car.

'Yes I am. I'm worried about them and it's not like Sam to just disappear like this. There's a reason behind this and I'm gonna find it,' Jack replied.

'Don't expect any help from me,'

'I'm not,'

Despite the argument they'd had, Jack and Neil were still sharing the same car. Jack started the engine and eventually drove off. 'How long can you keep this charade up guv? Sam and Phil are probably back at Sun Hill wondering where we are,' Neil said.

'Did I ask for your opinion?' Jack snapped

'No,'

'In future, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it,'

'Fine guv but there is one way to work out if there is a problem,'

'What's that?'

'Call CID and ask if they've turned up,'

'OK then call them,' Jack relented.

Neil got his mobile out and called Sun Hill CID. The phone rang and Stuart answered it. 'Stuart, it's Neil. Listen, have you seen Sam and Phil since the briefing this morning? OK thanks a lot Stuart, bye,' he said and hung up.

'Well?' Jack asked.

'Stuart says they haven't been back since the briefing this morning,'

'OK,'

'So what now?'

'Well, I'll check the hotels and you check everywhere else got it?'

'Yes guv,'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil stepped into the shower, still passionately kissing the other. They finally pulled away as they got into the shower. 'I don't want it too cold,' Sam said.

'What's the point in having it hot? It's gonna be hot and steamy enough with us two, there's no need to add hot water as well,' Phil protested.

He turned the shower on and sprayed cold water in Sam's direction. 'Hey!' she said. 'That was uncalled for. You are a very naughty boy.'

'I know. That's why you love me, isn't it?'

Sam shook her head. 'You are a very bad influence on me,' she scowled.

'What are you gonna do about that?'

Phil kissed Sam softly on the lips. He lifted her into his arms and balanced her against the shower wall as Sam deepened the kiss. He felt his tongue gently exploring Sam's mouth as she moaned softly and called out his name. 'Oh, Phil, I want you…now,' Sam gasped.

This was all the encouragement that Phil needed. He gently pushed himself inside her, which caused her to moan louder. They made love in the shower, not giving a damn about anyone else. As far as they were concerned, it was just them and no-one else existed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into the reception area of Hotel Belmonte. This was the last hotel in Brighton and if Sam and Phil weren't here, then he'd have to accept Neil's theory that they may be elsewhere. Jack walked up to the reception desk and spoke to one of the receptionists, Lana. 'Hi, my name is DCI Jack Meadows,' Jack explained, showing the receptionist his warrant card. 'Has anyone checked in here under the names of Phil Hunter or Samantha Nixon?'

'Why?' Lana asked.

'They're colleagues of mine and I was wondering where they'd got to,'

Lana went over to the computer and typed in the names. 'Yes,' she finally said. 'Room 143 has been booked in the name of Phil Hunter.'

'Have you got a spare key?'

'Hang on a minute,' Lana said as she went over and spoke to the manager.

The manager handed Jack the spare key to room 143. 'Thank you,' Jack said and walked away from the desk.

'_Why was there only one room booked?'_ Jack thought. He didn't have an answer.

He went over to the lifts and got inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil were still in the shower. 'Oh, that was fun,' Sam remarked as she rubbed some shower gel into Phil's chest.

'I know. That's gotta be the biggest amount of fun I've had in ages,'

'Oh yeah, when was the last time you had so much fun ten?' Sam asked as she put a creamy bubble on the end of Phil's nose.

'The last time we done that,' Phil finally said.

'Hmmm,'

Phil smiled at her as he rubbed the creamy bubbles into Sam's body, paying special attention to her chest. 'I just hate having to watch you go back to Stuart every night,' he said.

'I know you do but it's not going to be this way forever,' Sam replied as she washed all the bubbles off Phil's body.

'I hope not because I don't know how much more of this I can take, sneaking off with you to hotels and watching you go back to Stuart night after night knowing what is going on between us,' Phil said as she washed the bubbles of Sam's body.

'I know it's not the ideal situation Phil but we can't help the way we feel,'

'I know Sam; I really, really love you,'

'I love you too,' Sam said and kissed Phil softly on the lips.

Phil deepened the kiss and his tongue entered Sam's mouth. He pushed her up against the shower wall and kissed her more passionately. They sprung apart however, when the heard a knock at the door. 'Just ignore it,' he said.

The knocking persisted for a minute and then stopped. Jack used the spare key to gain access to the room. 'Sam! Phil!' Jack called.

'Oh my god!' Sam exclaimed as Phil got out of the shower and reached for one of two towels on the rack.

Sam got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. 'I'll get him to leave,' Phil said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips and unlocked the bathroom door.

Jack saw Phil emerge from the bathroom. 'Where the hell have you been Phil?' he asked.

'In the shower,' Phil replied as he subconsciously closed the bathroom door and moved away from it

'You're supposed on a surveillance operation,'

'I know,' Phil said, he didn't notice the bathroom door creak open.

'And where the hell's Sam?'

'She's umm,' Phil hesitated.

'She's what?'

Sam emerged from the bathroom and closed the door. Jack looked over Phil's shoulder and saw her. 'Sam!' Jack said, looking from her to Phil and back again. 'What's going on?'

**46reviews b4 nxt chapter goes up! Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	6. Explanations

**Special thankx 2 Beccy, Leanne, Karri, Newsteadgirl, Emz, Becca, Strizzy, Sarah, Amy and Laura 4 reviewing chapter 5. Tis chapter's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 6- Explanations

'Come on you two, what's going on?' Jack asked.

Neither Sam nor Phil spoke. 'That's very commendable but one of you will have to speak eventually,' Jack finally said.

Still no answer from Sam or Phil. Jack looked at them both once more. 'Are you two having an affair?' he asked.

The look on Sam and Phil's faces gave Jack his answer. 'I don't believe this,' he exclaimed. 'How long for?'

'Since Romania,' Phil replied.

'So let me get this straight, you've been seeing each other for nearly four months, even though you're still with Stuart,' Jack said, turning towards Sam.

'Yes,' Sam replied, rather timidly. 'We can't help how we feel guv,'

'You know better than anyone else Phil's history with women. He'll do the same to you as he's done to so many other women in the past,'

'Oi, I am still here you know! Shall I tell you something guv? There's one difference between Sam and all the other women I've been with; I love Sam, more than anyone else in my life,'

'I didn't realise it was that serious,'

'This is what we both want guv, even though Sam is still with Stuart,' Phil explained.

'I didn't know,'

'We don't exactly shout it from the rooftops,' Sam said.

'You know how I feel about office romances, they all end in disaster, you and Sam will go the same way. I know you two are friends but I don't want this to affect your work,'

'It hasn't so far,' Phil protested.

'How much longer will it be before there's another slip up like this? I'll see you back at the station,' Jack replied as he left the hotel room and closed the door behind them.

'Now what do we do?' Sam asked, once she was sure that Jack had gone.

'I don't know Sam, what do _you_ want us to do? You stand to lose a lot more than I do if we continue this affair,' Phil replied.

'You know that its you that I want to be with, it's just a question of finding the right time to tell Stuart that it's over between us. I love you Phil, more than I've ever loved Stuart and I want to be with you,'

'So do you want this affair to continue?'

Sam smiled at Phil and nodded. He walked towards her and put his arms around Sam. She relaxed, feeling safe in his arms. 'I love you Sam,' Phil finally said.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied and she leant up to kissed him softly on the lips.

A few hours later, Sam and Phil had checked out of the hotel and were on the way back to Sun Hill. Jack wanted to see them when they got back, whether he was going to have another go at them because of the affair or not remained to be seen. Sam and Phil pulled up outside Sun Hill and locked the door of their car. They walked upstairs to Jack's office and knocked on the door. 'Come in!' he called.

Sam opened the door and entered the office and closed the door behind her and Phil. 'Now, you two. Did you find anything on Doyle or were you busy elsewhere?' Jack asked once the door was shut.

'No, we didn't see him anywhere,' Phil replied. 'Sorry guv,' he added.

'No that's OK Phil, if he wasn't there then he wasn't there, there's nothing you could do about it,'

'Thanks guv,' Sam replied.

'You can go now,'

Sam and Phil went over to the door and opened it. They both walked out and shut the door behind them. 'That was close,' Phil muttered.

'I know,' Sam whispered back.

'Hey Sam!' someone called.

Sam turned around and noticed Stuart coming towards her. 'How was Brighton?' he asked as he kissed Sam softly on the cheek.

'Boring,' Sam lied, casting a smile in Phil's direction as she spoke.

'I'll see you tomorrow Sam,' Phil said, sensing that he was beginning to play gooseberry to Sam and Stuart.

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Phil,' Sam replied as she watched Phil descend the steps and leave the station.

'Listen Sam, I've booked us a table for tonight, do you fancy it?' Stuart asked.

Sam tore her gaze away from the main entrance and turned to face Stuart. 'Yeah why not,' she replied.

Stuart leant across and kissed her softly on the lips once more and hugged her. He was so happy that he'd got Sam in his life; he couldn't imagine a life without her.

Stuart's POV

_WOW! I never thought I'd ever fall in love with someone I work with. But now I have, Sam Nixon. She could have the pick of everyone in the office, but she chose to be with me. I know I've made a few mistakes with her in the past, walking away from her after the miscarriage but we've put that all behind us. She could've dumped me there and then but she didn't, and I'm really glad of that. I'm just really, really sick of Phil Hunter sticking his oar in where its not wanted. He's trying to poison Sam against me but its working, because she's with me and not him. He keeps looking at her with that grin spread across his face but she's not interested, how can she be when she's got me?_

**Ooh, if only he knew the truth eh? 56reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya lots Gemz xx**


	7. Beginnings and Endings

**Special thankx ****Strizzy, ****Newsteadgirl****, Laura, Karri, Beccy, Emz, Amy Sarah and Lindsay 4 reviewing chapter6, this one's 4 u guys! Luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 7- Beginnings and Endings

Sam woke up at about 7 O'clock the next morning. She turned around and noticed that Stuart wasn't asleep beside her. She was beginning to wonder where he was but her thought process was stopped when she heard her phone ring on the bedside cabinet. Sam picked it up and smiled when she saw who was calling her. It was Phil. 'Hello,' Sam said as she answered the phone. 'What am I doing tonight? I don't know Phil; I'll let you know later, I'll see you at work babe. Yeah, I love you too, bye.'

Sam hung up and smiled. Phil had just invited her out for dinner. She was glad they were still talking despite the slip-up down in Brighton yesterday. She didn't want anyone else to find out about her and Phil, mainly because she was unsure of how people would react. Sam still wasn't ready to tell Stuart, she knew she would have to soon. It was a case of finding the right time. 'There's no such thing as the right time,' Sam thought bitterly.

Stuart re-entered the bedroom with two cups of coffee. 'Morning babe,' Stuart said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Morning,' Sam replied as Stuart passed her a cup of tea. 'Are you still working late tonight?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I was just wondering,'

'OK,' Stuart said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 8:00, Jack went into Superintendent John Heaton's office to discuss the situation with Neil. He knocked on the door and waited. 'Come in!' John called.

Jack opened the door and walked into John's office. 'Morning Sir,' Jack said.

'Morning,' John replied. 'Now I believe you wanted to speak to me about DI Manson.'

'Yes I did,' Jack said as he took a seat in front of John's desk. 'You know we sent DI Nixon and DS Hunter out on an operation in Brighton yesterday?'

John nodded. 'Anyway, we were unable to get hold of them for a while and me and DI Manson went down there because I was worried about their safety. DI Manson however, wasn't very concerned about them. That was part of the reason why I decided to sack him,' Jack explained.

'I see,' John replied. 'If you think that DI Manson doesn't care about the welfare of his officers then I'll support your decision.'

'OK then, thanks Sir,' Jack said as he stood up.

'When DI Manson arrives, send him in here because I want a word with him,'

'Sir,' Jack said as he opened the door to John's office and walked out, closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Stuart arrived at the station about 8:45. Stuart got out of the car and watched as another car entered the car park. It was Neil's; he got out of the car and looked at Sam as she got out of the car. 'You back from Brighton OK then,' Neil called.

'Yes, I did thank you guv,' Sam replied as she followed Stuart into the station.

Sam buzzed them both into the station and they entered CID. Neil entered a few minutes later, Jack entered not long after. 'Neil, the superintendent would like a word,' he said.

'I've only just got here sir, I haven't even had time to take my coat off,' Neil protested.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Jack said.

Neil gave in and followed Jack through to the superintendent's office. Phil had just entered the station and watched as Neil was escorted to the super's office by Jack. He entered CID and went straight over to Sam. 'What's Neil done now then?' Phil asked as he perched himself on the edge of Sam's desk.

'I don't know, it all sounds very official doesn't it?' Sam said as she lowered her voice. 'Listen Phil, you know what you were saying about dinner,'

'Yeah,' Phil replied.

Sam looked around cautiously to make sure they weren't being overheard. 'Stuart's doing a late shift tonight so if the offer's still open, yes, I'd love to have dinner with you,'

'Good, I'll come and pick you up at about half 7,' Phil as he got up off Sam's desk and went over to his.

Neil stormed back into CID about 10minutes later. 'I hope you two are pleased with yourselves,' Neil shouted, glowering at Phil and Sam.

Phil and Sam looked at each other. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' Phil replied innocently.

'I've just been sacked,' Neil said. 'I've back to clear my desk.'

'I'm sorry guv,' Sam replied.

'Yeah right,' Neil said sarcastically. 'Oh and Sam, the superintendent wants to see you now,'

'What about?'

'I don't know,' Neil said. 'But I think I can guess.'

Sam looked at Phil once more and watched as Sam left CID and headed towards the super's office.

Sam knocked on the door. 'Come in!' John called.

Sam opened the door and closed it behind her. 'You wanted to see me sir,' she said.

'Yes I did Sam,' John replied as he gestured towards the seat in front of his desk.

Sam sat down on the chair in front of John's desk. 'What did you wanna see me about?'

'I guess Neil's just told you that he's been given the sack,'

'Can I ask why?'

'It seems that he's less of a team player than we thought. I know you and DS Hunter were down in Brighton yesterday and when you were out of contact, he didn't seem that bothered about yours or DS Hunter's safety,' John explained. 'Jack told me all about it and he explained that he wanted to sack Neil.'

'OK,' Sam replied, still trying to take all this information in.

'Now Neil's going, we no longer have a DI and seeing as though you were given the job, I would like to start once Neil's cleared out his stuff,'

'OK then, when can I start?'

'As I said, once Neil's cleared out his stuff. He should be finished by this afternoon,'

'OK sir,' Sam said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

'I hope we can rely on you…DI Nixon,' John replied.

'I'm sure you can sir,' Sam said as she walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

**65reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	8. Dinner Date

**Special thankx 2 Leanne, Becca, Newsteadgirl, Strizzy, Emz, Sarah, Amy and Laura 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 8- Dinner Date

Later that afternoon, Neil had cleared out his stuff and Sam had moved her stuff into the office. Phil knocked on the door. 'Come in!' Sam called.

Phil opened the door and smiled at her. 'I'm really, really pleased for you Sam,' he said as he shut the door of the office.

'I know you are babe,' Sam said as she went over to the windows and pulled the blinds down.

'What was that for?' Phil asked as Sam leant across him and locked them both in the office.

'There's one good thing about having an office to yourself,' Sam said as she walked over to Phil.

'Oh yeah, what's that then,'

Sam cupped Phil's face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck as the kiss became more passionate. Phil gently placed Sam on the desk as they both pulled away. He gazed lovingly into Sam's eyes as he moved some strands of hair out of her face. 'I can't wait till tonight babe,' Phil said as he rested his forehead against Sam's.

'Neither can I Phil, I really, really love you,' Sam replied.

'I love you too Sam, you know I do,'

'Of course I do Phil,' Sam said. 'You'd better go.'

'OK then, I'll come and pick you up tonight,' Phil replied as he walked towards the door and unlocked it.

He flashed another smile in Sam's direction before he opened the door and left Sam's office.

Sam finished work at about 7 that night, Mickey and Stuart were the only people left in CID, she went over to Stuart. 'Listen, I'm off now babe, I'll see you back at home,' Sam said to Stuart.

'Yeah OK, Sam,' Stuart replied and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam began to walk towards the door. 'Sam!' Stuart called.

She turned back to face Stuart. 'What?' she asked.

'I love you,'

Sam stayed silent. 'I know you do,' she finally said.

She couldn't say those three words to Stuart, because it wasn't true. Things had changed between her and Stuart since she'd been with Phil. She loved Phil, not Stuart. She smiled at Stuart before opening the doors and leaving CID

Half an hour later, Phil knocked on the door of Sam's house. She opened the door and smiled at him. 'You look gorgeous,' Phil said.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' Sam replied as she kissed Phil softly on the lips.

'Come on lets go,' Phil said as he held out his arm for Sam.

They arrived at an Italian restaurant in the centre of Canley 'Wow!' Sam exclaimed. 'How could you possibly afford this?'

'You're worth every single penny babe; I just wanted to treat you,'

'Thank you Phil,'

Sam and Phil entered the restaurant and were escorted to their table. After they'd finished their meal, Sam looked up at Phil and smiled at him. 'I've really enjoyed tonight Phil, thanks,' she said.

'That's OK Sam,' Phil replied as he took Sam's hand from across the table. 'Let's pay the bill and go for a walk.'

Sam smiled at Phil. 'Yeah, why not,' she replied.

Phil paid the bill for their meal and they left the restaurant. Sam and Phil decided to go for a walk through Canley Park. 'Listen Sam, this is crazy, we can't carry on like this forever,' Phil finally said.

Sam stopped and turned to face Phil. 'What are you trying to say?' she asked.

'I don't know,'

'If you're trying to finish this then you'd better just come out and say it,' Sam said, raising her voice. She began to turn and walk away.

Phil grabbed hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. 'What makes you think I'd even contemplate finishing this?' he asked.

'I don't know Phil. It's becoming more and more risky by the day and I was beginning to wonder whether you think I'm worth going through all of that,'

Phil looked amazed at what Sam had said. He cupped her face in his hands. 'I would never, ever consider finishing this. You're worth more to me than anything else in the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is Stuart's gonna find out about this sooner or later. Jack knows about us and it's not going to be long before someone else finds out. I love you Sam and I want us to be together,'

'I know you do Phil. I wanna be with you as well but I'm just not ready to tell Stuart yet,'

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and they both pulled away. 'Are you coming back to mine?' Phil asked.

Sam smiled at him before replying. 'Yeah, why not,' she replied.

Phil wrapped his arms back around Sam's waist and they walked through the park, in the direction of Phil's house…

**73reviews b4 I post nxt chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	9. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**Special thankx 2 Sarah, Emz, Karri, Laura, Beth, Rose Tyler611 and Leanne 4 reviewing, this one's 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 9- Heaven Is A Place on Earth

**_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_**

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

Sam and Phil arrived at his house about 15minutes later. Sam looked up at it and smiled. 'Are you still coming in?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, of course I am,' Sam replied.

Phil walked up to the door and put the key into the lock. He opened the door and he and Sam stepped inside. Sam shut the door behind them and Phil pinned her up against the wall kissing her passionately on the lips. Sam responded to the kiss and let Phil's tongue gently explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and brought him closer to her. Sam felt her spine tingle as their bodies touched. Phil pulled away and gazed lovingly into Sam's eyes. He held out his hand to Sam, she took it and followed him upstairs to his bedroom

_**When the night falls down**_

_**I wait for you**_

_**And you come around**_

_**And the world's alive**_

_**With the sound of kids**_

_**On the street outside**_

Phil closed the bedroom door behind him and Sam and pinned her against the door, kissing her passionately once more. Sam freed her hands and impatiently undone Phil's shirt before letting it fall to the floor. Phil slowly undone Sam's top and let it fall to the floor. Phil hands were resting on Sam's hips and she began to lean into him. They both moved over to the bed. Phil's hands gently caressed Sam's back as they made their way up to unclip her bra. Sam undone Phil's trousers and let them fall to the floor. Phil gently placed Sam on the bed and undone her trousers. He kissed Sam passionately on the lips and started a kissing journey down her body.

_**When you walk into the room**_

_**You pull me close and we start to move**_

_**And we're spinning with the stars above**_

_**And you lift me up in a wave of love...**_

He kissed Sam all the way down her body and reached her hips he gently kissed and caressed them before he slid her underwear down and went inside her. Sam gasped as soon as he went inside her. Phil moved his kisses from her hips back up to Sam's neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist to get him deeper inside her. 'Oh Phil, I love you so much,' Sam said breathlessly.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil said in between kisses.

As Phil went deeper into Sam, her groans of pleasure became louder and quicker. Phil kissed Sam passionately on the lips once more. They both climaxed almost simultaneously, both covered in sweat. Phil rested his head against Sam's chest and smiled at her. 'You're enjoying that aren't you?' Sam asked, referring to where Phil's head was.

Phil didn't answer, he just grinned at her. 'Listen Sam, you know what I said earlier,' Phil finally said.

'Yeah, what about it?' Sam replied.

'I don't want to finish it; I just wanna make that clear,'

Sam moved her hand and gently stroked the side of Phil's face. 'I know you don't Phil, I love you,' she said.

'I love you too Sam, you mean the world to me,'

Sam sat up and wrapped her arms around Phil and leant into his muscular chest. Phil rested his head on Sam's shoulder and was able to smell to the sweet scent of her hair and perfume.

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

The next day was a Saturday and Sam woke up at about 8 the next morning. Phil's arms were still wrapped around her, in a loving and protective sort of way. She smiled to herself and leant across to kiss Phil's cheek. He reacted to this and pulled Sam closer to him and kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss and then they both pulled away. 'I never had a chance to say morning gorgeous,' Phil said as he gazed lovingly into Sam's eyes.

'Morning Phil,' Sam replied as she pulled the duvet and wrapped it around herself.

'Thanks for last night Sam, I really enjoyed it,'

'Which bit?'

'All of bit, especially the sex,'

'I wouldn't expect anything else from you,' Sam said.

_**When I feel alone**_

_**I reach for you**_

_**And you bring me home**_

_**When I'm lost at sea**_

_**I hear your voice**_

_**And it carries me**_

Sam and Phil eventually got out of bed about an hour later. Sam called Stuart to let him know where she was. Stuart had sent her a message asking where she was. She called him and said that she went out for a drink with Phil and they both got drunk and she slept on his sofa. That was half-true though, she had slept round Phil's but she hadn't slept on his sofa.

_**In this world we're just beginning**_

_**To understand the miracle of living**_

_**Baby I was afraid before**_

_**But I'm not afraid anymore**_

Sam was sat in Phil's living room. Still cuddled up to him, Phil was gently stroking Sam's hair as her head was resting in his lap. Sam was still feeling a bit guilty about lying to Stuart about where she was last night. Deep down, she knew that he'd find out the truth soon but she wasn't ready for it all to come out.

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

Sam's POV

_I really, really love Phil. That's one thing I'm absolutely certain about. I can really see myself spending the rest of my life for him. I just wish I'd had the guts to tell him how I felt about him before Stuart came along, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation now if I had taken a chance. I really, really like Stuart but I can't see us ever settling down together and having kids. He's 10years younger than me and he's still got a life to live. He wouldn't want marriage and kids to spoil that. Phil's different though, he's been around the block a few times and he's now ready to settle down. Phil's changed beyond recognition over the last few years. When I arrived, he was an arrogant, conniving idiot but now, he's a sensitive, kind, generous guy who I wish I'd met a long time ago._

_**In this world we're just beginning**_

_**To understand the miracle of living**_

_**Baby I was afraid before**_

_**But I'm not afraid anymore**_

Sam eventually left Phil's house about half an hour later. Phil came to the door to see her out. 'I really, really love you Sam,' Phil said, continuing to gaze into her sparkling green eyes.

'I really, really love you too Phil,' Sam replied.

Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. She pulled away and stroked the side of Phil's face. 'Goodbye Phil,' she said.

Sam began to walk down the garden path and flashed a heart-melting smile in Phil's direction. 'Goodbye Sam,' Phil replied and she turned around and began to walk towards her and Stuart's place.

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**(Heaven Is A Place on Earth- Belinda Carlisle)**_

**80reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	10. Sacrifices

**Special thankx 2 Beth, Emz, Becca, Laura and ****CarrotLucky13**** 4 reviewing chapter9, this one is especially 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 10- Sacrifices

The next fortnight went by as normal. Well, as normal as it could. Sam and Phil were still continuing their affair behind Stuart's back. Jack was still the only one who knew about their affair, much to Sam and Phil's relief. Jack, Gina and John had organised a Valentines bash at a local hotel on the Saturday after Valentines Day. Everyone was looking forward to it, except Phi. He knew Sam would choose to go with Stuart and he still got jealous everytime he saw Stuart with her, despite the fact they were having an affair. Phil went to see Sam in her office later that afternoon. He knocked on the door and waited till he heard Sam say: 'Come in!'

He opened the door and smiled at Sam, as she smiled back at him from behind her desk. 'Listen Sam, about the Valentines bash…' Phil started.

'You are still coming aren't you Phil?' Sam asked.

'What's the point? I'm not gonna be with anyone so I don't really see the point,'

'Oh please Phil. I'll make it worth your while,' Sam replied flirtatiously.

'In what way?'

'Well, we could always see each other on the afternoon of the bash, please Phil. It won't be the same without you,'

'Oh go on then,' Phil relented. 'Just for you.'

Sam cupped Phil's face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and then pulled away. 'I love you Sam,' he finally said.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied, noticing the smile on Phil's face. 'What's made you so happy?'

'Apart from you of course, Kate rang me last night. She wants me to look after Alfie on Valentines night; she's got a date,'

'Oh that's good; at least you've still got contact with at least one of your children,'

'I guess seeing Alfie every so often is better than not seeing either him or Maddy at all,'

'Yeah, I know. You'd better go before you're missed,'

'By who?'

'Anyone, go on,' Sam said as Phil kissed her softly on the lips once more before he left her office.

Stuart watched as Phil emerged from Sam's office, looking very pleased with himself. Stuart had something he wanted to ask Sam himself and knocked on her office door. 'Come in!' Sam called.

Stuart entered the office and smiled at her, in almost the same way that Phil had only minutes before, unbeknown to Stuart. 'You alright?' Sam asked Stuart.

'Yeah I'm fine, I was wondering Sam, do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?'

Sam looked at Stuart and smiled. 'Yeah OK, why not,'

Stuart leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. 'I'll go and book a table babe,' Stuart said as he gazed into Sam's eyes.

'OK Stuart, just let me know when,' Sam replied.

Sam finished work that evening at about 7 o'clock. Phil and Stuart were the only people left in CID as Sam left her office. 'Are you ready babe?' Stuart asked as he kissed Sam passionately on the lips, knowing that Phil was watching them.

'Yeah let's go shall we?' Sam replied

'Yeah,' Stuart said as he opened the door to Sun Hill CID. Sam began to walk towards the door but turned back to Phil. She flashed a heart-melting smile in his direction before following Stuart out.

Phil smiled at the door that Sam had just walked through. _'If only he knew the truth,'_ Phil thought.

Phil's POV

_Ha ha ha! If only Stu knew what was REALLY going on between me and Sam. I really wanna wipe that smug smile of his face but Sam will tell him in her own time. I love Sam, so so much and I know she'll never forgive me if I told him. I've waited years for this and if stopping myself from mouthing off to Stuart means that me and Sam can be together then I'm willing make that sacrifice. Sam means too much to me, I won't jeopardise what we've got by telling Stuart. _

At 8o'clock, Sam and Stuart were sat in an Italian restaurant in the centre of Canley. They had their meal and Stuart paid the bill at about 10o'clock. Stuart and Sam took a walk along the river, 'I've really enjoyed tonight Sam,' Stuart said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'So have I Stuart,' Sam replied as Stuart put his arms around her.

She leant into his arms but her thoughts were elsewhere, with Phil. She really, really loved Phil, more than she did Stuart. She felt really guilty being with Stuart and knowing that she was in love with Phil.

'Let's go home,' Sam said as she pulled out the embrace.

Stuart took Sam's hand in his and they walked back in the direction of their car. They pulled up outside their place 15minutes later; Sam took her key out of the bag and opened the door. She and Stuart stepped inside and closed the door behind them…

**85reviews b4 I post the next chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	11. Be My Valentine

Special thankx 2 Sarah, Leanne, Pips, Amy and Laura 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys, luv ya all Gemz xx

Chapter 11- Be My Valentine

A few days later, it was Valentines Day. Sam and Stuart arrived at work at about 8:45 and found that Phil was already there. They buzzed themselves in and they entered CID. Phil was already seated at his desk and smiled at Sam as she entered. Stuart went over to his desk and Sam went over to her office. She opened her office door and found a large bouquet of roses on her desk. She picked up the roses and found that there was a card attached to it, which she opened. The card said: _To my stunning girlfriend Sam, Happy Valentines Day, my love always Phil xx PS Open the envelope_. Sam looked down at the desk and found an envelope next to where the roses had been, which had her name on it. She sat down at her desk and put the roses down in front of her. She picked up the envelope and opened it. A pair of tickets fell into her lap; she picked up the tickets and looked at them, a pair of tickets to Paris. She smiled to herself as she put the tickets back into the envelope, that was one of the differences between Stuart and Phil. Phil showered her with compliments and romantic gestures, the roses and the tickets were the perfect example of that. Stuart wasn't like that, or so she thought.

She was brought back to earth when she heard a knock at her door. 'Come in!' she called.

The door opened and Phil stepped inside. 'You got them then,' he said.

'I couldn't really miss them, Phil,' Sam replied. 'I haven't got a vase.'

Phil took something out of the bag that he was holding and passed a vase to Sam. 'You really did think this through didn't you?' Sam said.

'Of course I did,' Phil replied as he turned the lock on the office door.

Sam went over to the blinds and closed them before walking over to Phil and kissing him on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They slowly moved over to her desk and Phil gently pushed Sam back against the desk. Sam pulled away and gazed into Phil's eyes. 'I take it you opened the envelope,' Phil said.

'I did,' Sam replied. 'And thank you.'

'So you're gonna come then?'

'To Paris with you? Of course I am,'

'Listen, it's the not this weekend, it's next weekend so we can still go the Valentines Bash this Saturday and go to Paris the next Saturday,'

'I know Phil, listen I've been thinking about us,'

'Oooh, what about us?'

'I've made a decision Phil, I'm going to tell Stuart,' Sam said. 'I'll tell him before we go to Paris, I want us to be together Phil and I don't want us to be looking over our shoulder when we're over there.'

'You're not gonna tell him tonight are you?'

'No course not, that's just too cruel. Are you still looking after Alfie tonight?'

'Yeah I am,' Phil said. 'Enjoy yourself with Stuart tonight.'

'I'll try,' Sam replied. 'I'd rather be with you though.'

Phil smiled at her as he unlocked the door. 'I love you Phil,' Sam said as Phil opened the door.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil replied and he left the office.

Sam spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Stuart, mainly because she believed that he'd forgotten what day it was. 'Sam!' Stuart called as he cornered her in the canteen.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Have you been avoiding me?'

'No of course not babe, I've been busy,'

'I'm taking you out tonight Sam,' Stuart said. 'I haven't forgotten what day it is you know.'

'Have you not?' Sam replied.

'No of course not,' Stuart said. 'Table's booked for 8.'

Sam watched as Stuart left the canteen, she was wondering what he had planned for that night. She'd rather spend Valentines Night with Phil, even though she was still with Stuart.

Sam finished work at about 7. She pulled up outside her and Stuart's house and began to change for her date tonight. She chose a black strappy dress which was very low-cut along with silver heels. 'Are you ready Sam?' Stuart called from downstairs.

'Yeah coming,' Sam replied as she looked at herself once more in the mirror before leaving the bedroom to descend the stairs.

'Wow! You look…gorgeous,' Stuart exclaimed.

'Thanks,' Sam replied.

Sam and Stuart arrived at the restaurant at 8o'clock and were shown to their table in the corner. They sat down and ate their meal. 'I've really enjoyed tonight, thanks Stuart,' Sam said.

'That's OK, Sam, it's Valentines Day so I wanted to treat the woman I love,' Stuart replied. 'But there's something else I need to do.'

'Oh yeah, what's that?'

Stuart walked around to Sam's side of the table and took her hand in his. He took a box out of his pocket and gazed into her eyes. 'Listen Sam, I know we've been only been together for 9months but I love you so much and I just feel that it's the right time to do this,' he began.

'The right time to do what?'

Stuart opened up the box and looked up at Sam. 'Samantha Nixon, will you marry me?'

I know this is a rather stupid question to ask all of my loyal reviewers out there (you know who you are) but will Sam accept Stuart's proposal, there's only one way to find out. 91reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya lots Gemz xx


	12. Indecisive

**Special thankx 2 Becca, Katie, Laura, Beth, Amy, Emz, RoseTyler611, Leanne, Sarah Pippa and Lynsey 4 reviewing. I feel awful keeping u in suspense so I thought I'd give u a early Easter pressie! This was originally gonna be 18chapters long but now it's shot up to 23 at the mo, it may be more. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 12- Indecisive

Sam stared open mouthed at what Stuart had just said. 'Come on Sam, say something,' Stuart said after a minutes silence.

'I don't know Stuart,' Sam finally said. 'I need some time to think.'

'Oh…OK,'

'Listen Stuart, I'm gonna go for a walk, do you mind?'

'Why?'

'I just need some time to think,'

'About the proposal?'

Sam nodded as she got out of the chair. 'I'll see you back at home,' she said as he softly kissed Stuart on the lips before leaving the restaurant.

Sam stepped outside the restaurant and looked out at the River Thames. She couldn't believe that Stuart had asked her to marry him. Sam began to walk along the river trying to gather her thoughts. She needed to talk to someone; someone who she knew would listen to her. Sam turned around and began to walk in the direction of Phil's house.

Phil had just put Alfie to bed up in the spare bedroom. He gently kissed the top of his son's head and left the door open ajar. He came down the stairs and heard a knock at the door, he had no idea who it was but answered it all the same. Phil opened the door and saw Sam stood in the doorway. 'Hey Sam,' Phil said.

'Hey Phil,' Sam replied.

'What's wrong?'

Sam stepped inside the house and Phil closed the door behind them. 'Oh Phil,' Sam said as she buried her head into Phil's chest.

'What's happened Sam, come on you can tell me,' Phil said as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Stuart bloody Turner's happened,' Sam said.

'What's he done now?' Phil asked as he led Sam into the living room.

Sam sat down on the sofa in the living room as Phil went through to the kitchen to get them both a drink. He came back into the living room carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured out the wine and passed one to Sam. 'You know me and Stuart went out for dinner,' Sam began.

Phil nodded. 'Stuart's…asked me to marry him,' Sam finally said.

'What have you said?'

'Nothing yet, I said I needed some time to think it through,'

'Please tell me that you're not gonna say yes to him,'

Sam put the glass of wine down and looked at him. 'Honestly, Phil. I don't know what I'm thinking at the moment, I never thought it would get this complicated,' she said

'I know how complicated this is Sam and I promise you, whatever decision you make, we'll get through it,' Phil replied and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam pulled away and gazed into Phil's eyes. 'Can I stay with you tonight?' she asked.

Phil looked at Sam once more and smiled. 'Of course you can babe, this is great, we still get to spend some of Valentines Night together,'

Phil leant forwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and deepened the kiss. Phil pulled away and gazed fervently into Sam's eyes. She smiled once more. 'You coming?' he asked as he held out his hand to her.

Sam looked up at Phil and he gave her a reassuring smile. She took his hand in hers and let him lead her upstairs to the bedroom…

The next morning, Sam and Phil woke up in each others arms after the steamy happenings of the night before. Their clothes were still strewn all over the floor. Sam woke up at about 7o'clock and turned to face Phil, who was still asleep. She softly kissed him on the lips and pulled away. Phil's eyes slowly fluttered open and he pulled Sam in for another long and lingering kiss. 'Morning babe,' he said once they both pulled away.

'Morning,' Sam replied as she looked at the clock. 'I'm gonna have to go Phil,'

'Why?'

'Because Stuart's gonna be wondering where I am, I told him I'd see him at home,'

'So why did you come over here and sleep with me then?'

'Because I couldn't face going back to him just yet,'

'Oh, OK,' Phil said as he heard cries coming from the spare bedroom, Alfie had woken up.

'You'd better see to him Phil,' Sam said as she began to get out of bed.

Phil got dressed and walked through to the spare room to see to Alfie. Sam had just finished getting and was descending the staircase. 'I'm off Phil!' she called.

'Hold on a minute Sam!' Phil called back.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying Alfie in his arms. Phil came down the stairs, 'what are you gonna tell Stuart about where you were last night?' he asked.

'I don't know,' Sam shrugged as she kissed Phil softly on the lips. 'I'll see you at work babe, I love you.'

'Yeah, I love you too Sam,' Phil said as Sam opened the door and began to walk down the garden path. Phil watched Sam walk down the road until she disappeared out of sight.

**103reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter. Happy Easter to all of my loyal reviewers, you know who u are. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	13. Cover For Me

**Heya guys, hope ur all OK. Special thankx 2 Laura, ****xxx-lisa2k7-xxx****, Sarah, Pippa and Amy 4 reviewing the last chapter, this one's 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 13- Cover for Me

Sam arrived at hers and Stuart's place about 15minutes later. She unlocked the door and entered the house. 'Stuart!' she called.

'In here!' Stuart called from the kitchen.

Sam entered the kitchen and saw Stuart sat by the table. 'Where did you get to last night Sam, I was worried,'

'I just needed some time to think about the proposal,' Sam said. 'I ended up pitching up at Jo's last night.'

'Have you given it any more thought?'

'I've done nothing but think about it since you asked me,'

'Have you got an answer yet then?'

'I just need more time Stuart, it's a big step to take and I just wanna be sure of what I'm doing. You understand, don't you?'

'Yeah of course I do Sam,' Stuart said as he stood up and kissed the top of her head. 'You take as much time as you need, no pressure babe.'

Sam and Stuart left the house and arrived at Sun Hill Station at about 8:40. Sam made her way upstairs to CID. Jo was sitting at he desk when Sam came over to her. 'Jo, can I have a word? She asked.

'Yeah sure Guv,' Jo replied as she put down a load of case files.

'Not here,' Sam replied, gesturing towards her office.

Jo got out of her seat and followed Sam towards her office. Jo entered the office and Sam closed the door behind them. 'Listen Jo,' Sam started. 'Can you do me a favour?'

'It depends what sort of favour,' Jo replied.

'If Stuart asks you where I was last night, can you tell him that I was staying with you?'

'And you really were?...'

Sam looked at Jo. 'Can't tell you,' she said.

'OK,' Jo replied and she opened the door to Sam's office and left.

She closed the door behind her and stood against it. She was beginning to wonder where Sam _really _was last night. Jo knew that Sam was hiding something; she just didn't know what…

Phil knocked on Sam's door at lunchtime. 'Do you fancy a bit of lunch?' he asked.

'Yeah why not, 'Sam replied as she stood up and took her coat off the hanger.

'What did you tell Stuart about last night?'

'I told him I was staying at Jo's,'

'Did he buy it?'

'I think so, I've spoken to Jo. She's gonna cover for me, if Stuart asks her where I was last night,'

'Good,' Phil said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

He and Sam left the station and went off to a café on the High Street. They brought their lunch and sat at a table. 'What did you say to Stuart about the proposal?' Phil asked.

'I said I still needed some time to think about it,' Sam replied.

'OK,' Phil said. 'When are you gonna tell him its over.'

'Well, the Valentines bash is on Saturday, I'll tell him on Sunday, I promise,'

Phil took her hand from across the table. 'Good, I love you Sam and I want us to be together,' he said.

'I love you too Phil and you know I want us to be together as well,'

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and they both pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. 'Lets go,' Sam said.

Phil kissed her softly on the lips once more before getting up and following Sam out of the café.

Sam finished work at about 7 that evening, Stuart and Phil were still working but Stuart had just gone to get a coffee. 'You off then?' Phil asked as Sam exited her office.

'Yep, I'm off,' Sam replied as she walked over to Phil and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Stuart re-entered CID and smiled at Sam. 'Are you off now babe?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'll see you back at home Stuart,' Sam replied as she opened the door to CID and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam got into her car and leant her head against the steering wheel. She had no idea how she'd gotten her herself into this mess. She loved Phil and she wanted them to be together but she knew she'd end up breaking Stuart's heart when he found out. She had a choice to make and she knew she'd have to make her mind up soon: Phil or Stuart?

**And again, I know this is a rather stupid question to ask but who should she choose: Phil or Stuart? 108reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	14. Mystery

**Special thankx 2 Leanne, Laura, Emz, Amo1990, Beth Sarah and Becca 4 reviewing, this chapters 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 14- Mystery

The day of Sun Hill's Valentines bash soon dawned. It was a Saturday and Sam woke up at about 8 in the morning. She turned around and found that Stuart wasn't asleep beside her. She began to pick up on a rather pleasant smell coming from downstairs. Stuart came up about 10minutes later with breakfast in bed. 'What's all this in aid of then,' Sam asked.

'It's not in aid of anything, I just wanted to treat you,' Stuart replied as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam and Stuart finished their breakfast about half an hour later and Sam's phone began to bleep from beside the bed, indicating that she'd been sent a text message. Stuart took the breakfast things downstairs and Sam opened the message that she'd been sent. It was from Phil saying: _When r we gonna meet? Txt back Luv u P xx_

Sam smiled to herself as she sent a reply back saying: _Meet me the hotel 2. Luv u 2 S xx_

Her phone bleeped again with a reply from Phil saying: _Can't wait xx_

Stuart came back in a few minutes later. 'Listen Stuart, I'm off out later on,' Sam said.

'Where are you going?' Stuart asked.

'I'm going to pamper myself in the hotel's spa, I want to look my best for the party tonight,'

'OK,'

Sam left hers and Stuart's place at about 12 that afternoon; she planned on getting some lunch before she headed off to the hotel to meet Phil. She arrived at the hotel at about half past one after having her lunch. She checked into the hotel, Sam and Stuart had booked a room at the hotel so she dumped some of her stuff in the room before she met Phil, taking a few things with her…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil arrived at the hotel about 20minutes later and went straight to the bar. He noticed that there were some bottles of champagne on the bar, _probably for the party tonight_, Phil thought, _they won't miss one though_.

Phil's mobile began to bleep and he took it out. He had a message from Sam saying: _I'm waiting for u xx_.

Phil sent a reply back saying: _Where r u then? xx_

His phone bleeped again. He looked at the message and smiled to himself, it said: _I'm in the health spa come and find me xx_

Phil smiled to himself once more as he looked over at the bar, there were no bar staff there so he took one of the bottles of champagne along with two glasses and made off for the health spa…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was now sat in the Jacuzzi, waiting for the imminent arrival of Phil. He opened the door to the Jacuzzi and smiled at Sam as he entered. He was wearing a dressing gown over the top and closed the door once he entered. Phil looked down at what Sam was wearing and wolf-whistled. 'Yeah, yeah very funny,' Sam said.

Phil came around Sam's side and dropped the robe on the floor; he was only wearing a pair of shorts. Sam looked at the champagne and smiled. 'Glad to see you came prepared,' she remarked.

Phil put the champagne and the glasses on the floor beside the Jacuzzi and slid into the warm water beside Sam. 'Glad to see you thought this through,' he said.

'I didn't, no-one's gonna be here from the nick yet so we won't be disturbed, whatever we end up doing,' Sam replied as a wicked glint appearing in her eyes.

That's what she thought, how wrong Sam was gonna be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone from the nick HAD already arrived. They walked into the hotel reception and looked around. They knew that Sam was already here and went off to find her…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you still telling Stuart about us tomorrow?' Phil asked as he refilled his and Sam's glasses of champagne.

Sam took a sip from her glass before she spoke. 'I told you Phil. I told you I was gonna tell Stuart tomorrow and my answer hasn't changed. Not one bit,' she finally said as she gazed lovingly into Phil's eyes.

'I'm glad Sam, after tomorrow, we can finally be together without having to sneak around behind everyone's backs,' Phil replied as he put the glass of champagne down on the side and stroked the side of Sam's face. 'I love you Sam and I can honestly say that I've never meant those words so much in my life,'

'I know that Phil and you I know that I love you just as much back,' Sam said as she put her arms around Phil's neck.

When they both pulled out of the embrace, Phil gazed into Sam's eyes and put his finger under her chin. He lifted it up until their lips met in a kiss. Tender at first but it became more passionate. Sam felt Phil's tongue enter her mouth and it gently slid against hers as she gently ran her hands down Phil's chest. They were both completely unaware that they were being watched…

**Oooh, as you can probably tell by now, I love writing cliffhangers. So who is that has caught Sam and Phil? Answer in a review and the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update fast. 115reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	15. Tell Me It's Not True

**Special thankx 2 Emz, ****Jules2608****, Laura, Leanne, Sarah, Becca, Rose Tyler611 and Amy 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 15- Tell Me It's Not True

_**Tell me it's not true,**_

_**Say it's just a story,**_

_**Something on the news.**_

Stuart was watching them from around the corner. He couldn't believe it; his girlfriend and Phil Hunter. He trusted her but he never thought she'd ever do that to him.

Stuart's POV

_I can't believe it. My girlfriend and Phil Hunter, I really should've known better. I can't believe I didn't notice any of the signs. The outings and everything else. I knew that Phil had a thing for her but I thought that being with me would stop Sam from acting from acting on that. How wrong could I be? I have to know why she's done this to me. I don't know how to though, should I just storm in there or play it cool? I think the latter, I don't want this whole thing coming out just yet. No wonder Sam was stalling on my proposal, she's screwing Phil behind my back. I've been so stupid. I know I've made mistakes in the past but I thought that Sam had forgiven me for them. I thought we'd put that behind us, but I was obviously wrong. _

_**Tell me it's not true,  
Though it's here before me,  
Say it's just a dream,  
Say it's just a scene,  
From an old movie of years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe, **_

Stuart turned his back on the scene in the Jacuzzi. He was going back to his and Sam's hotel room to wait for her, he needed some answers and he knew making a scene wouldn't get him the answers he wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the Jacuzzi, Sam and Phil were still completely unaware that they had been seen. Sam pulled away from and gazed into Phil's eyes, 'I love you Phil,' she said.

'I love you too Sam, you mean the world to me, you know that,' Phil replied.

Sam leant across once more and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Phil responded and kissed Sam back. They both pulled away once more. 'Come on lets get out of here,' Sam said.

She and Phil got out of the Jacuzzi and got dressed again. 'I promise I'm gonna do it tomorrow Phil,' Sam said.

'I know you will Sam,' Phil replied as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

'I'll see you later Phil,' Sam said as she began to walk away.

She turned around and blew a kiss in Phil's direction before she disappeared from view.

_**Say it's just some clowns,  
Two players in the limelight,  
And bring the curtain down.**_

Phil smiled to himself. This time tomorrow, he and Sam could be together and not have to sneak around behind anyone's back. Sam had given Phil her word that she would tell Stuart and Phil trusted her. He loved her and never wanted to let Sam go again.

Phil's POV

_YES!!! She's going to leave that slimeball Turner tomorrow, I can't wait. I love Sam and I want her all to myself, I just can't stand having to share her with Stuart though. She stays with me one night but then she goes back to him the next night, not for much longer though. Although I absolutely hate his guts, I hope that he takes it OK. I don't want him to hurt Sam because if he did, I don't know what I'd do to him if he even laid a finger on her._

_**Say it's just two clowns,  
Who couldn't get their lines right,  
Say it's just a show on the radio,  
That we can turn over and start again,  
That we can turn over; it's just a game. **_

Sam got to the reception area of the hotel and pressed the button for the lift. She stood there and waited for it to come. The lift opened and she stepped inside, she pressed the button for floor 4. The lift opened at floor 4 and Sam stepped out of it. She began to walk towards her and Stuart's hotel room and opened the door. She saw Stuart sat down on the sofa; he stood up as soon as he saw Sam open the door. 'You alright Stuart?' Sam asked.

'I think we need to talk,' Stuart said as Sam closed the hotel door behind them.

'Do we?'

'Yes we do Sam, I know,'

'Know what?'

'About you and Phil,'

_**Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon.**_

'What about me and Phil?'

'DON'T COME THE INNOCENT WITH ME SAM!' Stuart shouted, suddenly losing his temper. 'I KNOW YOU AND PHIL HAVE BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Sam replied.

'I think you know that you know that's not true,' Stuart said.

'Where is all of this coming from Stuart, you proposed to me, remember,'

'If I'd have known that you were screwing Phil Hunter behind my back, I would never have done it,' Stuart replied. 'How long has it been going on?'

'Do you really need to know?'

'Come on Sam, just tell me the truth,' Stuart said, raising his voice.

Sam stayed silent. 'Since Romania,' she finally replied.

'How could you do this to me?'

'SHALL I TELL YOU SOMETHING STUART,' Sam shouted. 'I NEVER FORGAVE YOU FOR WALKING AWAY FROM ME AFTER THE MISCARRIAGE. THAT WAS WHY I TURNED TO PHIL.'

'You didn't have to though,'

'Didn't I? You walked away from me, I couldn't tell you what I was going through because truth be told, you were glad I miscarried, weren't you?'

Stuart didn't say anything, 'Then I guess that answers my question doesn't it,' Sam said.

'Just answer me one question,' Stuart started.

'What?'

'Did you and Phil ever…you know…in our bed,' Stuart asked.

Sam didn't want to answer that question but she felt she had no choice. 'Yeah, we did,' she finally said.

_**Say you didn't mean it,  
Tell me it's not true,  
Say it's just pretend,  
Say it's just the end,  
Of an old movie from years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe.  
**_

Stuart walked up to Sam and slapped her hard across the face. 'YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT BASTARD IN OUR BED, YOU SLUT! DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ME AT ALL,' he shouted.

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT RESPECT, IF YOU HAD ANY RESPECT FOR ME AT ALL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ABANDONED ME AFTER I MISCARRIED,' Sam shouted back. 'TRUTH OF THE MATTER IS STUART, I DON'T LOVE YOU. I LOVE PHIL.'

Stuart walked back over to the sofa and sat there with his head in his hands. 'I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have done that to you,' he said. 'Can we give it another chance?'

Sam shook her head, 'I'm sorry Stuart, me and Phil want to be together,' she said.

_**Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon.**_

'Fine, 'Stuart said as he walked over to the table where his bag had been placed and delved inside.

He took out a towel and began to unwrap it. Inside the towel was a long-bladed kitchen knife, Stuart had stolen it from the hotel kitchens after he'd disappeared from the health spa after seeing Sam and Phil kissing in the Jacuzzi.

He took the knife in his hand and pointed it at Sam. 'Now you do as I say Samantha and I won't use this on you,' Stuart said as he moved menacingly towards her.

Sam was now backed up against the wall as Stuart pointed the knife at her stomach. 'Yes, OK, what do you want me to do?' she asked, the fear apparent in her voice.

'Leave Phil and come back to me,'

Sam considered this for a moment. 'I'm sorry Stuart, but I can't,'

'Then this is what I have to do,'

Stuart took the knife and plunged it into Sam's stomach. She instantly collapsed on the floor. The blood was pouring out of her wound. Stuart wiped the blood on her top and dropped the knife on the floor beside Sam's body. He smiled evilly and left Sam for dead…

_**Tell me it's not true  
Say you didn't mean it.  
Say it's just pretend  
Say it's just the end  
Of an old movie from long ago  
From an old movie with Marilyn Monroe**___

(_**Tell Me It's Not True- Blood Brothers)**_

**So…will Sam live to tell the tale? Will Phil arrive in time to save her? Will Stuart ever get caught? So many questions but there's only one way to find out the answers. 123reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	16. What's He Done?

**Btw, if you're wondering why I haven't upd8ed Don't be Like This recently it's because 1: I've got chapter 4 in a notebook under my bed, 2: I haven't had time to type it up yet and 3: I've got writers block. Neway, back to topic. Special thankx 2 Leanne, Becca, Laura, Amy, Emz, Beth, Sarah, Pryogirl and Lynsey 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 16- What's He Done?

Stuart slammed the hotel door shut and began to walk down the corridor, unaware that he'd left some of Sam's blood on the door handle. He pressed the button and the lift soon arrived. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. The lift opened at the ground floor and Stuart got out. He looked over at the bar and found Phil sat on one of the barstools. Stuart felt like going up to him and giving them the same treatment he'd just given Sam. He decided to play it cool, for now at least.

Phil looked at Stuart standing in the reception area and watched as he walked out of the hotel. Phil knew that Sam had gone back to her and Stuart's hotel room after their liaison in the Jacuzzi; he was beginning to worry about what had happened to her. Had he done something to her? There was only one way to find out.

Phil finished the rest of his beer and went over to the lift. Sam had told him exactly which room she and Stuart were in so Phil knew where to go. He stepped into the lift and pressed the number four. The lift opened at floor four and Phil stepped out. He began to walk along the corridor to Sam's and Stuart's hotel room. He got to the hotel room and was unnerved when he saw blood on the door handle. 'Something's not right here,' he muttered.

He opened the door and was horrified by what he saw. Sam was still unconscious and was lying in a pool of blood. 'Oh my God! Sam!' Phil exclaimed.

He went over to Sam's unconscious body and went to check her pulse. There was still a pulse but it was slightly weak. Phil got his mobile out and called an ambulance. He took his jacket off and pressed it onto the wound in Sam's stomach. 'Come on Sam, babes, you've got to get through this babe, I'll be nothing if I haven't got you. I love you so much Sam,' Phil said.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later. They loaded Sam onto a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance. 'Are you a relative?' one of the paramedics, Dave, asked.

'Yeah, she's my girlfriend,' Phil replied.

'Are you coming?'

Phil nodded and got into the ambulance beside Sam. No-one at the nick knew what had happened yet, none of them had arrived at the hotel for the party yet. Phil hoped that by the time the party was under way, there'd be some sort of news on Sam's progress, whether it be good or bad.

The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital about 15minutes later and Sam was immediately rushed into ICU. Phil was asked to wait outside and wait for some news. He was pacing up and down the corridor, wondering what had happened to Sam. There was only one thing that made sense for him…

'Sir?' Dr. Williams came out and spoke to Phil about an hour and a half later. 'I believe your Miss Nixon's boyfriend.'

'Yes I am,' Phil stopped pacing. 'Is there any news?'

'Miss Nixon's suffered what seems to be a stab wound to the stomach and she's going to be rushed into theatre in a few minutes,'

'Can I see her before she goes into theatre?'

'Yeah sure,' Dr. Williams said. 'I'll take you through.'

The doctor showed Phil into ICU where Sam was still hooked up to the monitors. She was still unconscious. Phil took hold of her hand as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. 'Come on Sam, you've got to get through this baby, I love you so much. You can't leave me now, after everything we've been through,' he said.

'Ummm,' Dr. Williams interrupted. 'We need to take Miss Nixon into theatre now.'

'How long is she gonna be in there?' Phil asked.

'It's hard to say, maybe two or three hours,' Dr. Williams replied. 'You can wait outside and we'll let you know when we bring her back from theatre.'

'Thanks,' Phil said as he gently leant across and kissed the top of Sam's head before they wheeled her away.

'She's in good hands,' Dr. Williams said as she smiled at Phil and.

Phil smiled weakly. He had no intention of staying here to wait for Sam to come out of theatre, despite knowing that's what he should do. He walked out of the hospital and hailed a taxi back to the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Phil got back to the hotel, the party had already started. Phil knew that Stuart was going to be there and he was gonna confront him about his suspicions…

'Phil!' Jo exclaimed as she saw Phil enter the hotel and walk over to the bar. 'Where have you been?'

'Where's Stuart?' Phil asked, dodging Jo's question.

'He's over there Phil,' Jo said as she pointed towards the far corner where Stuart was sat talking to Jack and Mickey. 'But why…'

Jo never got to finish her sentence. Phil immediately went over to Stuart and pinned him up against the wall. 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!' Phil shouted, resisting Jack and Mickey's attempts to restrain him.

'Oh, look here he is, PHIL HUNTER, YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN UP TO? OBVIOUSLY NOT. HE'S BEEN SCREWING MY GIRFRIEND BEHIND MY BACK!' Stuart suddenly shouted, losing his cool.

Shocked muttering began to break out among the gathered crowd. 'I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE STUART AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH IT YOU BASTARD!' Phil yelled back.

'What have I done then?' Stuart asked innocently.

'YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM, YOU STABBED HER, SAM'S IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!'

Everyone was now quiet. 'Is it true?' Gina asked.

Phil nodded. 'How is she?' Gina continued.

'She went into theatre about half an hour ago, because of that bastard there,' Phil said pointing directly at Stuart before punching him in the stomach.'

'Mickey managed to restrain him. 'Come on Phil, he's not worth it,' he said.

Phil wriggle out of Mickey's grip and began to walk out of the bar. 'Where are you going?' Jack called after him.

'Back to the hospital, where I should be,' Phil said as he continued to walk out of the hotel doors.

Everyone watched as Phil left the hotel door. 'Is it true Stuart?' Jack asked.

Stuart was still trying to get his breath back after Phil's punch. 'No comment,' he replied and smiled up at Jack.

'You'd better hope that Sam pulls though 'cos otherwise, you could be looking at a murder charge,'

'I didn't do anything though,'

'You're lying! You worthless piece of…' Mickey said

'Mickey! Don't bother, we all know he's lying, we've just gotta prove it,' Jack said.

**So…will Jack and the team get the evidence to prove Stuart stabbed Sam? Will Sam pull through her operation? Will Stuart ever be brought to justice? There's only one way to find out. 134reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	17. Proving It

**Special thankx 2 Jules, Laura, Pyrogirl, Becca, Beth, Amy, Sarah, Strizzy, Leanne, Emz, Clare90 and Delilah07 4 reviewing the previous chapter, you've no idea how much happy they make me :) . Plz keep reviewing luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 17- Proving It

Phil arrived back at the hospital about half an hour later and went to sit outside ICU, waiting for Sam to re-emerge from theatre. He hoped with all his heart that she'd pull through, not only because she could put Stuart behind bars but Phil loved Sam and he wanted them to be together. The hospital doors opened a few minutes later and Mickey emerged. 'Phil,' he said as he approached. 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah I'm great thanks, my girlfriend's life is hanging by a thread and the sick bastard that done that to her is still walking the streets,' Phil replied sarcastically.

'Sorry stupid question, I didn't know you and Sam were together,'

'We've been together for nearly five months, seeing each other behind Stuart's back,'

'Are you sure it was him?'

Phil nodded. 'We both knew he wasn't going to be pleased when he found out about us but…we couldn't have predicted this, he stabbed her Mickey,'

'The hotel room's been sealed off and they're checking it to see if there's any forensics, Jack just asked me to come to the hospital and see what was happening,'

'You can stay if you want Mickey, I could do with the company,'

'Thanks,' Mickey said as he took the seat next to Phil.

'I really love her Mickey,' Phil said.

'I know you do Phil, I just hope that Sam pulls through so you two can be happy together,' Mickey replied. 'Do you wanna coffee?'

'Yes please,'

Mickey stood up and began to walk towards the coffee machine. He came back a few minutes later with two coffees and passed one to Phil. 'Thanks Mickey,' he said as he took a sip from the cup Mickey had just given him.

'No worries mate,' Mickey replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Gina were busy examining the crime scene. 'That must be some stab wound,' Gina remarked as she looked at the pool of blood on the floor.

'Wasn't it, I just hope Sam pulls through,' Jack replied.

'Did you know that Sam and Phil were…you know?'

Jack nodded. 'You remember that Sam and Phil got sent down to Brighton about a month ago,' Gina nodded. 'I caught them in a hotel room together down there,' Jack finished.

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'It wasn't my secret to tell,'

Gina nodded. 'There's the knife,' she said as she saw something glistening amongst the blood.

Jack knelt down beside Gina and looked at the knife. 'We'd better get that to forensics, if the knife's got Turner's prints on it, then we've got him,' he said.

'Good, I don't want Turner in this station if he did stab Sam,'

'What do you mean if? He did stab Sam; we just need the proof,'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was wheeled back from theatre about 2hours later. Dr Williams came out to speak to Phil. 'How is she?' Phil asked.

'Samantha's stable at the moment but she isn't out of the woods just yet, as you know she has lost a lot of blood. We should get a better picture of her condition in the next 24hours or so,'

'Can I see her?'

Dr Williams nodded and led Phil back into ICU. He looked down at Sam's fragile figure and sat down beside her bed. He took hold of Sam's hand and gently kissed her cheek. 'Come on honey, you've got to wake up, I love you so much Sam, you can't leave me now. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, you're everything to me Sam, you know that. Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me babes,' Phil said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jack and Gina were back at the station, the Valentines bash had been abandoned after news of Sam's stabbing broke out. The knife had been sent off to forensics and they were waiting for the results. The phone began to ring and Jack answered it. 'Hello? Have you? Let's hear it then, OK, can you fax that through to us now? Good,' Jack was saying, he looked over at the fax machine as a piece of paper came through. 'Yeah, it coming through now, thanks a lot bye,' Jack said and hung up.

He walked over the fax machine and picked up the piece of paper. 'Well?' Gina said.

'That's the forensic result on the knife,' Jack said as he passed the piece of paper over to Gina, whose eyes skimmed down it. 'There's one set of prints on the knife, balance of probability, there're probably Stuart's but we'll need to arrest him and take his fingerprints. If they match then we've got him.'

'Shall we go an arrest him now?'

'Yeah, let's go, the longer we leave it, the less we have of securing a conviction for Sam,'

Gina nodded and followed Jack out of the incident room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come on babes, wake up please,' Phil said, he was still stroking Sam's hand, trying to warm it up. 'Please Sam, you've got to fight this, you can't let Stuart do this to us.'

Phil gently kissed Sam's cheek once more and resuming the stroking of Sam's hand. He heard a small faint noise and looked over at Sam.

'Phil…is that you?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Gina and PC Will Fletcher arrived at Sam and Stuart's house and walked up the garden path. Gina rang the doorbell and the both waited for an answer. No answer came, 'shall we break it down?' she asked.

'If he's not answering then yes,' Jack replied. 'Will, break it down.'

Will stepped forward and attempted to break the door down. The door flew open and Gina, Jack and Will went inside. 'I'll check upstairs,' Gina said as she began to climb the stairs.

Jack and Will nodded and continued to search the downstairs. 'Nothing sir,' Will called.

'Jack!' Gina called from Sam and Stuart's bedroom.

Jack and Will climbed up the stairs to Sam and Stuart's bedroom. 'Look here,' she said as Jack and Will entered

Jack and Will walked over to the wardrobe and looked at what Gina was looking at. 'There's more,' Gina said as she drew back the curtain, the window was wide open.

'What are you saying Gina?' Jack asked.

'He's gone,'

**Oooh, another cliffhanger, sorry about all the cliffhangers, I love writing them. Neway, you know what to do if you want to find out whether Stuart gets caught. 145reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	18. Finding Turner

**Heya guys, here' the latest chapter 4 u and a word of warning, if you thought I was evil leaving the last chapter as I did, you haven't seen nothing yet, you wait to see where I leave the chapter after this one. Neway, special thankx 2 Lynsey, Amy, Leanne, Sarah, Pip, Pyrogilr, Robyn, Laura Emz, Danielle and Strizzy 4 reviewing the last chapter, this one's especially for you guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 18- Finding Turner

'Sam!' Phil exclaimed, tears began to well up in his eyes. 'Thank God you're OK.'

'What happened to me Phil?' Sam asked, her voice rather croaky.

'You got stabbed babes, but you're gonna be OK, I promise,'

'Phil, I really thought I was gonna die, I didn't want to die without telling you how much I love you,'

'I love you too Sam, you know that, I'm so glad you didn't die though, I don't know what I'd do without you,' Phil said.

'Does anyone else know what happened?'

'Yeah, they're out there right now trying to find out who did this to you,'

'Good,'

'Do you know who it was?' Phil asked.

Sam slowly nodded. 'It was…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where the hell could he have gone?' Gina exclaimed.

'I don't know,' Jack replied as his mobile began to ring.

Jack picked up his mobile and answered it. 'Hello? Mickey! Are you still at the hospital? How's Sam? Has she? That's great! I'll be down there in about 15minutes. There's been a development,' he said and he hung up.

'That was Mickey, he's still at the hospital, Sam's woken up,' he said to Gina and Will, relaying the information that Mickey had just passed on.

'That's brilliant!' Gina exclaimed.

'I'm off to the hospital to pass on the news to Mickey and Phil,'

'When are you going to interview Sam?'

'I think we'll leave that till tomorrow, she's been through enough today,'

Gina and Will nodded. 'What are you gonna tell Mickey and Phil?' she asked.

'The truth. There's no point trying to cover this up, they'll discover he truth sooner or later,' Jack replied as he left Sam and Stuart's bedroom and began to climb down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who was it Sam?' Phil asked.

'It was Stuart,' Sam replied. 'He saw me and you kissing in the Jacuzzi and flipped, he wanted me to leave you and go back to him. When I said that wasn't going to happen, he said 'Then this is what I have to do,' and stabbed me in the stomach. I was so…scared Phil,' Sam said as she dissolved into tears.

'Hey Sam, it's OK, he can't hurt you anymore, I'm here and I won't let him anywhere near you, I promise babe,' Phil replied as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

'Phil,' Sam said as she gazed into Phil's eyes. 'Don't leave me.'

'I won't leave you Sam, I promise,' Phil said as he gently stroked the side of Sam's face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pulled up in the car park of St Hugh's about 15minutes later. He locked up his car and proceeded into the hospital. Mickey was still sat outside ICU, 'Mickey,' Jack said as he approached.

'Guv,' Mickey replied.

'Where's Phil?'

'He's in there with Sam,'

'There's something I need to tell you and Phil, can you go and get him for me?'

Mickey nodded and he got up and entered ICU. 'Phil the governor wants a word,'

Phil nodded as he gently kissed Sam's forehead. 'I won't be long babes,' he said as he followed Mickey back out of ICU.

'What do you wanna tell us then?' Phil asked as he stepped outside ICU.

'Well, there's good news and there's bad news; the good news is that there were some fingerprints on the knife, chances are they're Stuart's so hopefully we be able to arrest him and send him down for a long time,'

'What's the bad news?'

Jack took a deep breath; he didn't want to have to tell Phil this but he felt that he had no choice, 'Me, Gina and Will went round to Sam and Stuart's house about half an hour to arrest him, he wasn't there Phil, he's escaped,'

Phil sat down on a chair; he couldn't believe what Jack had just told him. 'We will find him Phil,' Jack said.

'What will happen to Sam in the meantime? She's scared stiff of him, you need to find Stuart and bring him in before Sam gets put in anymore danger,' Phil said.

'We can post an officer here to keep an eye on Sam, we don't know what Stuart's state of mind is like so posting an officer here will help minimize the risk to Sam,'

'Good,' Phil said.

'You'd better get back to Sam,' Mickey said.

'Yeah, and another thing, when are you gonna interview Sam?'

'We'll do it whenever she feels up to it; we may not even need her statement anyway. If she gave a statement then the case would be watertight, they'd be no disputing the fact that Stuart did stab Sam,'

'OK then, I'd better get back to her then,'

'Give her our love won't you,' Mickey said.

'I will, don't worry,' Phil replied as he headed into ICU and back to Sam.

**157reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	19. Morning Briefing

**Heya guys, sorry it's taken me soooo long to upd8. I hope this chapter is definitely worth the wait. Special thankx 2 Sarah, Beth, Becca, Lynsey, Pippa, Robyn, Danielle, Strizzy, Laura, thebillnut and Emz 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 19- Morning Briefing

The briefings on Monday morning were quite a subdued affair. 'In case by some miracle you haven't heard,' Gina started. 'DI Nixon is in hospital after being stabbed in her hotel room.'

Everyone looked up at Gina with looks of shock or worry on each of their faces, 'how is she ma'am?' Dan Casper asked.

'She woke up late on Saturday night so the signs are good,'

'Have you any idea who did it to her?' Reg Hollis asked.

'We may have forensic evidence to suggest that DS Turner was the assailant. We also believe that his was a murder attempt. Me, the DCI and PC Fletcher went round to his and Sam's place on Saturday night to arrest him but it appears that he's done a runner. Locating him is of paramount importance.'

'Why would he try to kill Sam anyway?'

'It appears to have been an argument that got out of control, that's all we know at the moment so no more questions. Over to you Smithy,'

'Right,' Smithy started as he consulted a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. 'Emma and Dan, you're going to be attached to CID, helping with the search for DS Turner. Reg and Leela, you're in the area car, right that's it everyone, you can go.'

Everyone began to disperse, most of them talking about what had happened to Sam. Will stood up and walked over to Gina, 'ma'am, I haven't been given a job,' he said.

'That's because I've got a job for you,' Gina replied. 'You're aware of the situation with DI Nixon and DS Turner.'

Will nodded. 'We want you posted at St Hugh's to keep an eye on Sam, we don't want Stuart trying to finish her off,'

'Ma'am,' Will said as he left the briefing room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil woke up at the hospital and he tried to focus on his surroundings. He looked downwards and smiled at the sleeping figure of Sam. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping to Phil rested his chin in his hands and watched as she slept.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Phil, 'morning gorgeous,' he said. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm still a bit sore, otherwise, I feel fine,'

'Good,' Phil said as he kissed Sam on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Dan had been assigned to CID to help track down Stuart. DCI Meadows had briefed them properly on the case in CID. 'You two, I want you to see if there is anywhere that obvious in Sun Hill where Stuart might hole up until the dust has settled, if you find anywhere you let me know,' Jack said to Emma and Dan.

'Guv!' Emma and Dan said in unison.

They stood up and left Jack's office and entered the main CID office. Jack stood up too; he had a meeting with the superintendent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come in!' John called as he heard a knock on the door.

Jack entered the office and sat down in front of John's desk. 'What did you want to see about?' John asked.

'Well, as you know, we're three officers down in CID at the moment, what with Sam being in hospital, Phil's staying with her and Stuart having done a disappearing act. We need to find some replacements to cover the shortages,' Jack explained.

'We could promote one of the DC's to sergeant. We'll need a new DS to replace Stuart but I think CID can manage without Phil until Sam gets better but CID are gonna need a DI to take Sam's place until she feels ready to come back, have you got any idea of who to promote?' John asked.

'I was going to suggest Mickey because he's had experience as a DS already and I think that he'd be good for the job,'

'OK, I've got an idea of who we could get in to take Sam's place,'

'Ok sir,' Jack said as he got up and began to open the office door.

'I'll let you know when I've got the DI post sorted,'

Jack nodded and left the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You know how much I love you Sam, don't you?' Phil asked as he stroked Sam's cheek in circular movements.

Sam had been moved out of ICU and into her own private room as she out of the woods and on the road to recovery.

'Yeah, of course I do Phil,' Sam replied as the door to her room swung open.

Phil turned and saw Will stood there. 'I won't be a minute babe,' Phil said as he kissed Sam's forehead.

Phil walked over to Will, 'sorry sarge, Inspector Gold's posted me here to keep an eye on Sam,' he explained. 'We don't want Stuart to have a chance to finish her off.'

'OK,' Phil replied.

'I can keep an eye on her while you go and get a change of clothes,' Will suggested.

Phil looked down once more at Sam and turned back to Will, 'yeah, I'm gonna go home and get changed,' he said. 'I'll see you later babe,' Phil said as he gently kissed the top of Sam's head.

'I love you Phil,' Sam called as Phil left the room and headed out of the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had made a few calls and found a DI to temporarily replace Sam while she was recovering from the stabbing. The replacement knocked on the door. 'Come in!' John called.

The door opened and Neil walked in. 'What did you want to see me about sir?' Neil asked.

'Did you hear about Sam's stabbing?' John asked.

'Yeah, Mickey was downstairs and he told me what happened,'

'Well, with Sam being the only DI, we need a replacement ASAP. I'd like a replacement that already knows CID and I thought you'd be ideal,'

'OK sir, do you want me to start now?'

'Well, I'd like you to start as soon as possible. If you agree we could also appoint you as the permanent second DI, that's if you still want to work here,'

'Listen sir, I know what happened to get me sacked last time and I promise I won't make the same mistake again,'

'I hope you don't Neil,'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil arrived back at his house about half an hour later. He decided to have a shower as well as change his clothes. He left the house again about half an hour later and began to drive back to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was sat in the chair beside Sam's bed, she'd gone to sleep so Will decided he'd go and get himself a coffee. He walked out of Sam's room, unaware that he was being watched. A hooded figure watched as Will left Sam's room to go to the coffee machine. The figure crept quietly over to Sam's room and opened the door. He looked down at the sleeping figure of Sam. He sat down in the seat that Will had vacated only minutes earlier. Sam began to stir; her eyes began to flutter open and focussed on the figure sitting in the chair beside her bed.

'Stuart!'

OMG! I'm such an evil cow slaps wrist if you guys wanna know what happens next, you know what to do, press the big blue button to review. 168reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx


	20. Making It Stick

**Heya guys, special thankx 2 Leanne, Danielle, Becca, Pippa, Robyn, Beth, Huxon13, Laura, Amy****, Strizzy, Emz emma4will and Clare90 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. Luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 20- Making It Stick

'Stuart!' Sam screamed and made a grab for the buzzer beside her bed.

Stuart stopped her, 'please Sam, just let me explain,' he begged.

'No,' Sam replied firmly and pressed the buzzer.

A nurse came into the room, 'can you get him to leave please?' Sam asked.

The nurse nodded, 'she doesn't want you here, go now before you cause anymore trouble,' she said.

At that moment, Will opened the door with a coffee in his hand. He looked at the hooded figure sat I the seat beside Sam's bed. 'Who's this?' he asked.

Stuart turned around, he saw Will and bolted. Will left the coffee on the bedside table and began to pursue him. Stuart ran out of the hospital but was cornered by Will, 'right Stuart Turner,' he started. 'I'm arresting you for the murder of Samantha Nixon,' Will said as he read Stuart his rights.

He cuffed Stuart's hands together and called the station on his mobile and asked them to bring a car over to the hospital to transport Stuart.

Phil parked the car up in the hospital car park and saw Will. 'Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Sam to make sure that maniacal bastard doesn't turn up and finish her off,' he said as he approached Will.

'Not anymore sarge,' Will replied, pointing towards the police car, Stuart was inside. 'He turned up at the hospital and he's been nicked.'

'Good,' Phil said. 'I'd better get off to Sam.'

'See you later,' Will replied as he watched Phil enter the hospital.

Phil walked into the hospital and entered Sam's private room. 'You OK babe?' Phil asked.

'I'm OK, did you see Stuart?' Sam replied.

Phil nodded, 'he's been arrested babe, he's not gonna hurt you again,' he said.

Tears began to well up in Sam's eyes, 'hey it's OK honey,' Phil said as he kissed the top of Sam's head. 'He can't hurt you anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will transported Stuart back to the station and booked him into custody. Gina entered custody and went straight over to Will. 'We need to take his fingerprints,' she said.

'OK, ma'am,' Will replied.

15minutes later, Stuart was put into one of the cells as his fingerprints were analysed. Gina knocked on Jack's office door, 'come in!' he called.

Gina entered the office, 'I've got the results. We took Stuart's fingerprints downstairs and they match the ones found on the knife. We can charge him with attempting to murder Sam,' she said.

'That's great!' Jack exclaimed. 'I'll go down the hospital and let Sam know

'OK then, let me know when you're going and I'll come too,'

'Yeah, OK then, I just need a word with Mickey first,'

Gina nodded as she stepped out of Jack's office. Jack followed suit and walked into CID's main office. 'Mickey, can I have a word please?'

Mickey nodded and followed Jack back into his office. 'Stuart's been arrested,' he started.

'That's great!' Mickey exclaimed.

'As you know, we're three officers down in CID and I've recommended to the superintendent that you get a promotion to sergeant to replace Stuart,'

Mickey looked at Jack and smiled, 'me?' he asked, unsure of whether he'd heard Jack right.

Jack nodded. 'I thought that having already had experience as a DS, you'd be ideal for the job,'

'Thanks guv,' Mickey replied.

Jack smiled at him and Mickey left the office. Jack picked up his coat from the hanger and followed Mickey's lead and left the office. Gina had just emerged from John's office. 'Are you ready?' Jack asked.

Gina nodded, 'lets go then,' she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina and Jack parked outside the hospital and went over to Sam's room. Phil turned around as they entered. 'Hi Phil, Sam,' Jack said.

Phil and Sam smiled at Jack and Gina as they closed the door behind them. 'We've got some news for you both of you, Stuart's been arrested, his fingerprints match the ones found on the knife so he's gonna be charged with attempted murder,' Gina explained.

'Good,' Sam replied. 'Do you want my statement then?'

'Are you sure you're up to it?' Jack asked.

Sam nodded, 'the sooner I get it over with the better as far as I'm concerned,' she said.

Gina and Jack left the hospital about an hour later, with Sam's testimony adding to the overwhelming evidence against Stuart. 'We just need to interview him now,' Gina said.

'Yep, I know,' Jack said as he started the car.

Jack and Gina arrived back at the station about 15minutes later and they saw Will in the yard talking to Emma. Gina got out of the car and walked towards him, 'PC Fletcher,' she said. 'Can I have a word?'

'Yeah sure ma'am,' Will replied.

'Not here,' Gina said. 'My office. Now.'

Gina began to walk into the station, Will began to follow her. He turned around and saw Emma smirking at him, he turned around and went to Gina's office.

Will opened the office door and closed it behind him. 'We've just been down the hospital to take DI Nixon's statement, she says that when she woke up and found Stuart sat beside her bed, you weren't there. Why was that PC Fletcher?' Gina asked.

Will shuffled nervously. 'Erm…I might have gone to get myself a coffee,' he finally said.

'What the bloody hell did you do that for?'

'I was thirsty and I didn't think Stuart would show his face at the hospital,'

'Well he did and you're lucky that he didn't get a chance to finish DI Nixon off,' Gina said. 'On the other hand, you did arrest Stuart for the attempted murder so well done.'

'Thank you ma'am,' Will replied as he opened the door and left the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm so glad he's gonna get punished,' Sam said.

'So am I babes, he can't hurt either of us anymore now he'd behind bars,' Phil replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and pulled away, gazing into Phil's eyes.

'I think I'd better cancel the tickets to Paris, there's no way you'll be able to fly,' Phil said.

'I was looking forward to that as well,' Sam replied.

'We can go when you're better, when the whole Stuart scenario is finished,'

Sam nodded as Phil put his arms around her. He gently kissed the top of her head, they were happy now that Stuart was out of their lives and now they could look to the future…a future with each other.

**Plz don't stop reviewing guys jut cos Stu's been nicked. If you wanna c him found guilty then plz keep reviewing. 179****reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xxl**


	21. The Next Step

**Special thankx 2 Lynsey, Becca, Emz, Kelly, Robyn, Beth, Clare90, Laura (S-Nixon), Amy, Strizzy, Danielle, Leanne, Laura and 1-loza-1 4 reviewing the last chapter. Also, thankx 2 Robyn 4 pointing out my mistake, Sam isn't dead, that was just a typing error. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 21- The Next Step

A week and a half later, Sam was discharged from hospital and Phil had temporarily moved into her place to look after her. 'I'm really gonna take care of you,' Phil said as he and Sam arrived back at her place.

'I know you will Phil, I'm just glad that Stuart's been charged so we can look to the future,' Sam replied.

Stuart had been interviewed after Sam had given her statement; he confessed to Sam's attempted murder and was charged. He had applied for bail and the hearing had been scheduled for next week. Sam was getting more and more nervous, despite Phil's assurances that there was no way he was going to be granted bail. 'He won't get bail Sam,' Phil was saying. 'No court in the land would let an attempted murderer back out on the streets, I promise.'

'I hope you're right. I love you Phil,' Sam replied as she rested her head in Phil's lap.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil replied as he leant downwards kissed Sam softly on the lips.

About half an hour later, Sam took her head off Phil's lap and smiled at him. 'Do you fancy something to eat?' Phil asked.

'Why?' Sam replied.

'I thought I'd cook,'

'You cook?'

'Yeah sometimes, only for you though,'

'Good,' Sam said.

'I tell you what, you go and have a bath and I'll sort out dinner,'

'OK,' Sam said as she got off the sofa and a thought suddenly occurred to her, 'can I trust you not to bun down my kitchen?' she asked.

'Of course you can babe,' Phil replied and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam relented and began to climb up the stairs. She trusted Phil and what's more, she loved him. She ran herself a nice relaxing bath and slid into the warm water.

Sam emerged from the bathroom about half an hour later. She shut the bathroom door behind her and she smelt something rather pleasant coming the kitchen. _That was a first_, Sam thought, _Phil's cooking actually smells nice!_

She changed her clothes and went downstairs. The meal was laid out on the table with rose petals sprinkled over the tablecloth. The lights had been dimmed and there were candles burning on the table. 'That smells nice,' Sam said as she entered the kitchen.

'I hope so,' Phil replied. 'Do you wanna take the wine through?'

'Yeah, OK,'

Phil handed Sam the wine bottle and brushed his hand over hers. This sent shivers up Sam's spine; she smiled at him as she left the kitchen. Phil followed Sam through to the dining room and put the wine glasses on the table. They both sat down and ate their meal. After they finished their meal, Phil took Sam's hand from across the table. 'You know how much I love you Sam,' he said as he gazed into her eyes.

'Yeah, I do Phil,' Sam replied as she got off her chair and went to sit on Phil's lap. 'Listen Phil, I've been thinking…' Sam started as she undone the top two buttons on Phil's shirt and traced circular patterns on his chest.

'What about babe?' Phil asked.

'How would you feel about moving in with me?'

Phil looked at Sam and smiled, 'I'd love to move in Sam,' he said.

Sam leant across and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. They both pulled away and gazed into each others eyes, 'lets take this upstairs,' Phil said.

Sam nodded as Phil picked her up; she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her upstairs.

Phil closed the bedroom door behind them and pinned Sam up against it, kissing her passionately on the lips. Sam undone Phil's shirt and discarded it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and leant into him. Phil's hands made their way up Sam's back and found the zip on her dress, he undone it and the dress fell to the floor. Sam pushed Phil backwards until they both fell back onto the bed and he rolled her onto her back so that he was on top and moved his kisses from Sam's lips to her neck. Sam's hands wandered downwards and undone the belt of Phil's trousers and they fell to the floor. Sam and Phil slid under the covers, he pulled away from Sam and they exchanged smiles. Phil knew this was his cue and as he pushed himself inside her, she let out a gasp. 'Oh god Phil…don't stop now, please,' Sam moaned.

Sam moans became louder and more frequent as the sheer passion began to take over. Phil's kisses moved from Sam's mouth and down to her breasts and he gently kissed and caressed them gently and lovingly. Phil kissed Sam passionately on the lips once more as his tongue explored her mouth, the climaxed almost together and Sam rested her head against Phil's chest. Phil wrapped his arms around Sam as she slowly went off to sleep.

**Right that's the last chapter ur getting out of me till at least Thursday. I've got my English, Film Studies and Psychology AS-Level exams over the next couple of days. 195reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter and plz do feel free to wish me luck, I think I might need it. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	22. The Hearing

**Special thankx 2 Beth, Amy (crazyamy005), Huxon13, Lynsey, Rose Tyler611, Becca, Laura, Robyn, Kelly, Emz, Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Strizzy, Danielle, Laura (S-Nixon) and Sarah 4 reviewing the last chapter. This chapter's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 22- The Hearing

The next week went by really quickly and the day of Stuart's bail hearing soon arrived. Phil had now moved most of his stuff into Sam's house and things were going really well between the couple. Phil woke up at about 8 on the morning of the hearing and found the other side of the bed empty, He put on a dressing gown and went downstairs. Sam was sat on the stool on the side drinking a camomile tea. Phil took a deep breath before he entered, 'that smell revolting,' he commented as he sat down on the stool beside Sam.

I need something to steady my nerves,' Sam replied as she got off her stool and sat on Phil's lap.

'He's not gonna get bail babe, and even if he does, you'll be safe because I'm gonna protect,'

'Good,' Sam said as she kissed Phil softly on the lips.

Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and deepened the kiss. Sam pulled away and gazed into Phil's eyes, 'do you fancy a shower?' she asked, a cheeky grin beginning to spread across her face.

Phil smiled back at her and nodded. Sam stood up and held out her hand to Phil, he took it in his and she led him upstairs into their bedroom and through to the bathroom.

Sam closed the bathroom door behind them and drew the lock across. Phil dropped his robe on the floor and went to turn the shower on. He pulled Sam over to the shower and undone her dressing gown. Phil discarded it on the floor; he kissed Sam softly on the lips and slowly moved down her neck. She moaned softly as Phil lifted her into the shower. He pushed her against the wall and they made love in the shower.

Half an hour later, Sam and Phil got out and got dressed ready for the bail hearing that morning. Sam and Phil arrived at the court at about 10:30 and met Jack and Gina there. 'Are you OK?' Gina asked as she hugged Sam.

'A bit nervous but what can you expect,' Sam replied.

'That's understandable Sam; this will be over soon,' jack said.

Sam smiled up at Jack. Deep down, she knew he was right but that didn't stop the nerves from increasing as 11:00 drew closer.

Sam, Jack, Gina and Phil filed into the courtroom at 11:00 and sat in the gallery. Stuart was brought into the defence box and he pleaded his case to the judge. After a short adjournment, the judge delivered his verdict. 'After taking your case into consideration and given the seriousness of the crime that you are accused of, I don't think that it would be appropriate to grant you bail until your trial. You will be remanded in custody until your trial date on June 4th 2007,' the judge said. 'Take the prisoner down.

Sam felt tears of joy beginning to well up in her eyes as the court was dismissed. 'That's great Sam!' Phil exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. 'He's not going to hurt you again.'

'I know, I feel so much better knowing that he's behind bars,' Sam replied as she brought Phil closer to her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Gina and Jack watched as Sam and Phil kissed. They were beginning to get used to the public displays of affection that Sam and Phil shared. At the beginning of their affair, they couldn't be affectionate towards each other in public because she was still with Stuart but now they didn't really care. They loved each other and they wanted everyone to see how happy they were together.

Sam and Phil went back to their place after they left the court. 'I'm taking you out for tonight,' Phil announced when they got home.

'Ooh where are you taking me then?' Sam asked.

'It's a surprise,' Phil replied.

Later that evening, Sam and Phil pulled up outside one of the most expensive restaurants in town. 'How could you possibly afford this?' Sam exclaimed.

'You're worth every penny of what I've spent babe,' Phil said and kissed Sam delicately on the lips.

Sam and Phil entered the restaurant and were shown to their table. They ate their meal and after they'd finished, Phil took Sam's hand from across the table. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, too engrossed in each other to speak. 'I'm so glad today's over aren't you?' Sam finally said.

'I am too Sam, Stuart can't get at us anymore now. We've just got the trial to go now and then we can put this whole ordeal behind us,' Phil replied. 'I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way babes, I promise.'

'I know you will be Phil. I love you,' Sam said as she leant across to kiss Phil on the lips.

They left the restaurant about an hour later, arm in arm as they walked along the river. 'Thanks for tonight Phil,' Sam said.

'You don't need to say thank you babe, I love you Sam and you know that. Treating you to extravagant meals is my way of showing you how much I love you,' Phil

'I know,'

Sam kissed Phil on the lips and they both began to walk back towards their car. They got into it and headed back to their house.

**Next chapter: The start of Stuart's trial**

**210reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	23. The Trial

**Heya guys, I would've upd8ed this chapter sooner but I've been really busy. Had my last AS-Level Exam yesterday so more writing time, at least until we go back to college. Neway, back to topic, special thankx 2 Jodie, Becca, Kelly, Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Amy (crazyamy005), Beth, Strizzy, Robyn, Laura (S-Nixon), Laura, Leanne and Danielle 4 reviewing the previous chapter. Plz do the same agen, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 23- The Trial

Just under 3months later, Stuart's trial began. Sam was incredibly nervous, despite Phil's constant flow of assurances that he wouldn't get off. She woke up at about 5 o'clock on day 1 of the trial; she turned around and smiled as she saw Phil asleep beside her. Sam had no idea how she'd have got through the past few months without him, she loved Phil and she knew that things would sort themselves out…eventually.

Phil woke up at about 6:15. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, 'morning babe,' he said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips. 'How are you feeling?'

'How do you think? I'm about to come face to face with the moron that that tried to kill me in court,' Sam replied. 'And I haven't seen him since the hearing.'

'I know babe,' Phil said. 'I know its gonna be hard for you to sit in court and listen to what everyone has to say but it'll be worth it when he gets put away.'

Sam sat up and climbed on top of Phil, 'and I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way,' he said as sat up too and put his arms around Sam.

Sam relaxed, leaning into Phil's strength. 'I love you Phil,' she said.

Phil kissed the top of Sam's head before he spoke again, 'I love you too Sam,' he finally said.

Sam and Phil got up about 7:30 that morning and made some breakfast. The trial was due to begin at 9:30 and they planned to get there a bit earlier to see what was happening.

Sam and Phil were ready for court by 8:45, 'are you ready for this?' Phil asked.

Sam took a deep breath before she spoke again, 'yeah as ready as I'll ever be,' she said.

'It'll be OK honey,'

Sam looked up at Phil and gazed into his eyes, 'I hope so Phil,' she finally said.

They arrived at the court at about 9:00 and met Jack and Gina inside. 'How are you Sam?' Gina asked as she hugged her friend.

'Oh well, as good as I can be really,' Sam replied.

'It'll be OK Sam,' Jack reassured her.

Sam was sat nervously in the gallery with Phil, Gina, Jack and a few members of Stuart's family. The prosecution barrister stood up and began to address the court, 'it is inevitable that there will be times when it is within the law to strike out in self-defence if the assailant believes their life to be in danger. However, we are to prove that this wasn't one of those occasions. We are setting out to prove that the defendant, Stuart Turner, did set out to murder his girlfriend, Samantha Nixon, on the afternoon of Saturday 17th February 2007,' she said.

'You can call your first witness, Ms Granger,' the judge said.

'I call to the stand Police Constable Will Fletcher!'

Will stepped into the witness box and took the bible and the piece of paper and read the oath, 'I swear by almighty God, that the evidence I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth,' he said.

'PC Fletcher,' Rebecca Granger started. 'Can you tell the court the events that led up to the arrest of the defendant?'

'On the evening on Saturday 17th February, myself, Inspector Gold and DCI Meadows went to 32 Watermans Road to arrest the defendant on suspicion of attempted murder. After making initial enquiries into the stabbing, we wanted to ask the defendant some questions. There was no answer at his house so we broke the door down and entered. We began searching the house and myself and DCI Meadows were called up to the bedroom where Inspector Gold had found some gaps in the wardrobe. When she pulled the curtain back, we discovered that the window was wide open,'

'What did you deduce from this?'

'That he'd done a runner,'

'You said that the curtain was drawn back over the window, why was that?'

'Probably because he didn't want us to find out he'd gone,'

'Please continue PC Fletcher,'

'On Monday 19th February, I was posted as St Hugh's to keep an eye on Sam; I went off to get a coffee while she was asleep when I came back, the defendant was there and as soon as he saw me, he ran. I caught up with him and he was arrested in the car park of St Hugh's Hospital,'

'What happened after the arrest?'

'I transported him back to Sun Hill where he was booked in and his fingerprints were taken, it was later discovered that his fingerprints were on the knife used in the stabbing,'

'Thank you PC Fletcher,' Ms Granger turned to face the judge. 'No further questions, your honour.'

**Apologies if any of the legal stuff in the next few chapter is wrong because I'm not a lawyer and I don't intend to go into that field.**

**222reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter. If you don't review, you seal Stuart's fate…or so to speak. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	24. Confessions in a Courtroom

**Heya guys, here's the next chapter for you. I'm gonna say now that there is a sequel planned for this but don't think that dictates the way that this is going to end, I've got a few surprises up my sleeve. He he he. **

**Neway, special thankx 2 Beth, Jodie, Robyn, Laura, Pyrogirl, Amy (crazyamy005), Laura (S-Nixon), Sarah, Becca, Sophia, Amy, (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Emz, Danielle and Strizzy 4 reviewing the previous chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 24- Confessions in a Courtroom

The court adjourned for the day and Phil and Sam left the court. 'It's looking good so far isn't it?' he said once they were outside.

Sam looked up at him and smiled. 'Yeah it is,' she said. 'And thank you.'

Phil ran his finger down the side of Sam's face, 'what for?' he asked.

'Pretty much everything,' Sam said. 'I don't think I'd have the courage to do this without you here with me.'

'I'm always here for you Sam, you know that,' Phil said as he leant downwards to kiss her.

Sam didn't resist and responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. They were both completely they were being watched…by Stuart and his solicitor, Mr Johnson. Mr Johnson smiled; he knew that he'd be able to use this in court tomorrow.

Phil pulled away and gazed into Sam's eyes, 'lets go home,' he said.

Sam nodded as Phil took her hand in his before following out of the court.

They pulled up outside their place about 20minutes later. 'What do you fancy for dinner babe?' Phil asked as he and Sam entered the house.

'Will Chinese do for you?' Sam replied. 'There's a menu under the telephone.'

Phil went over to the telephone and ordered their dinner. He came off the phone and went into the living room. 'I'm gonna go and pick our dinner up, do you wanna pick out a DVD?' he asked.

'You sure you wanna watch that I've picked?'

Phi leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. 'I've got you babe, that's all that matters to me,' he said. 'I'll see you later.'

'See you later Phil,' Sam called after Phil as he left the house.

Phil came back about half an hour later with the Chinese. 'I'm back!' he called as he closed the door to the house and locked it.

He entered the living room and saw Sam sat on the sofa, 'what film have you chosen?' Phil asked as he put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

'Music and Lyrics,'

'That's only been out since this morning,' Phil said.

'Jo dropped it round 10minutes ago, I asked her to get it for me while I was in court,'

'OK then,'

Phil got the dinner out and Sam pressed play on the remote. 'You know how much I love you, don't you Phil?' she asked.

'Course I do Sam,' Phil replied as he wrapped his arms around Sam and they snuggled up together to watch the film and eat their takeaway.

A couple of hours later, the film finished and Phil pressed the stop button. He looked down and noticed that Sam was asleep. Phil smiled to himself, he gently stroked the side of Sam's face and she began to wake up. 'You're tired, he said. 'Lets go to bed.'

Sam sat up and she and Phil went upstairs. They got into bed and slowly went off to sleep.

Sam woke up at about 7 the next morning. She turned around and saw Phil staring at her, she smiled at him. They'd been living together for over 3months now and she was beginning to get used to it. 'You could've woken me up,' Sam said.

'You looked so gorgeous and I didn't want to wake you up,' Phil replied as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam and Phil were ready for day 2 of the trial by 8:30. They were both due to give evidence that day and wanted Stuart to go away for what he did.

They arrived at the court at about 8:45, ready for the start at 9:00. Phil was going to be first to give evidence so he waited outside the courtroom and Sam stayed until the last possible moment. 'I've really got to go,' she said with an air of regret as the court began to file in.

'Yeah, I know Sam, I'll see you later,' he said as he gently kissed Sam's lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Phil,' Sam said as she let go of Phil's hand and began to walk away.

Phil was called in fairly soon after Sam had left. He read the oath and then the prosecution barrister stood up. 'DS Hunter, you found DI Nixon unconscious in her hotel room,' she said.

Phil nodded, 'yes I did,' he said.

'Can you tell the court what happened?'

'Yes, I arrived at the hotel room and I saw blood on the door handle. I didn't think things were right so I opened the door and found Sam lying unconscious in a pool of blood, I checked her pulse and then called an ambulance,'

'Please continue DS Hunter,'

'When Sam woke up in hospital later that evening, she told me what had happened,'

'And what did she say happened?'

'She said that the defendant pulled out the knife and stabbed her in the stomach,'

'And was there any doubt in your mind that the attack was unprovoked?'

'None at all, Phil said.

'No further questions,' Ms Granger replied and she sat back down.

Mr Johnson, Stuart's solicitor stood up, 'DS Hunter, what is the nature of your relationship with DI Nixon?' he asked.

'She's one of my closest friends,' Phil replied.

'Is that all?' Mr Johnson asked, he'd seen them the day before and he knew that they were more than friends.

Ms Granger stood up, 'objection your honour, I don't see how that question is relevant,' she said, she knew that the answer could possibly damaging to their case.

'Objection overruled, would the witness please answer the question,'

Phil looked down at his feet before he spoke, 'we're in a relationship,' he finally said.

'An intimate relationship?'

'Yes,'

'How long prior to the incident on Saturday 17th February had you and DI Nixon been seeing each other?'

'About 5months,'

'And what is the current status of this relationship?'

Phil stayed silent for a moment, 'please answer the question DS Hunter,' Mr Johnson pressed.

'We're still together,' Phil muttered.

'Speak up please!'

'We're still together,' Phil repeated a bit more audibly.

'No further questions,' Mr Johnson stepped back and made eye contact with Stuart in the dock.

**236reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya loads Gemz xx**


	25. Sam's Version of Events

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you. Sorry it's taken so long. This chapter is solely dedicated to Laura (S-Nixon) for all the help and advice she gave me in the writing of this chapter. Thanks a lot hun, this chapter's for you!**

**Special thanks to Jodie, Beth, Amo1990, Amy (crazyamy005), Strizzy, Becca, Robyn, Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Emz, Leanne, Laura (S-Nixon), Laura, Sophia, 1-loza-1 and Danielle for reviewing the previous chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 25- Sam's Version of Events

The court adjourned for lunch a short while later. Phil stepped out of the courtroom and went to find Sam. He saw her coming out of a room and walked over to her. Sam smiled as Phil approached and they kissed. 'I'm sorry babe,' he said as he wrapped his arms around Sam. 'The court know about our affair.'

'I don't blame you Phil, I couldn't expect you to lie in court,' Sam replied.

'You've got your chance to put your evidence forward after court,'

Sam nodded, 'I just hope I can do some good,' she said.

'It'll be OK Sam,'

The court filed back into the court after lunch an hour later and Sam was stood in the witness box. She read the oath and the prosecution barrister stood up, 'DI Nixon, can you tell us about the events that led up to the stabbing on Saturday 17th February?' Ms Granger asked.

Sam nodded, 'I went back to the hotel room after an hour in the Jacuzzi, the defendant was there, he said that we needed to talk,' she replied.

'Talk about what?'

'Us,' Sam said simply.

'What happened next?'

'We started shouting at each other and…and…he hit me,'

Shocked muttering began to break out amongst the court. The muttering eventually subsided, 'he hit you,' Ms Granger confirmed.

'Yes,' Sam replied.

'What happened after that?'

'He apologised and begged me to come back to him,'

'What did you say?'

'I told him I couldn't, not after what he did,'

'What happened then?'

'He went over to his bag and delved inside. He pulled out a knife and began to walk towards me, telling me that if I did what he said, then he wouldn't use it on me,'

'How were you feeling?'

'I was scared. Scared he was going to it on me. I agreed to do whatever he wanted,'

'What did he want you to do?'

'He wanted me it give things a second chance. I told him I couldn't,'

'Did he say anything after that?'

Sam nodded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, 'take your time,' Ms Granger said gently.

'He…he said… 'Then this is what I have to do,'

'Then what happened?'

'He stabbed me in the stomach; I collapsed and left me for dead,'

'No more questions for this witness,'

Mr Johnson stood up. Sam gritted her teeth, she knew what was coming. 'DI Nixon, you said earlier that hit you, why was that?' he asked

'Because he was angry,' Sam replied.

'Why was he angry?'

'Because…because…' she stuttered.

'Spit it out DI Nixon,' Mr Johnson pressed.

'He found out that I was having an affair with Phil,'

'With DS Hunter?'

Sam nodded, 'were you planning on leaving my client for DS Hunter?' Mr Johnson asked.

Sam bit her bottom lip, 'yes,' she finally said.

'I put it to you DI Nixon that after finding out about your affair my client was willing to work things out and when you rejected this, he became angry at Phil for poisoning your mind against him,'

'Phil didn't poison my mind against him; he did that all by himself when he attacked me,'

'DI Nixon, was my client ever physically aggressive towards you before the incident in question?'

Sam took a deep breath before answering the question, 'no,' she finally said.

'No further questions, your honour,' Mr Johnson said and he sat down.

Sam looked at Phil; he gave her a reassuring smile as she stepped out of the witness box and retook her place in the gallery.

**251reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	26. Hitting The High Notes

**Heya guys here's the next chapter for you. Sorry it's taken so long but with 3days to go until my summer holiday (yes I have been counting) I should be able to write some more and update the rest of my fics. **

**Btw, for all those who have been waiting for the nxt chapter of Don't Be Like This, the wait is almost over, I've written chapter 5 and it's ready to be uploaded later this week.**

**Nehoo, thankx to all who reviewed the last chapter: Jodie, Amy (crazyamy005), Beth, Pip, Sam, Emz, Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Strizzy, Leanne, 1-loza-1, Laura, Amo1990, Robyn and Danielle. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 26- Hitting the High Notes

Sam and Phil left the court at the end of the day. The prosecution had concluded their case, which meant that the defence would be opening theirs tomorrow. 'Do you fancy going to the cinema tonight?' Sam asked when she and Phil had left the court.

'Yeah, why not. What shall we see then?' Phil replied.

'How about the new Pirates of the Caribbean?'

Phil scowled, 'I'm not gonna spend 3 and a half hours sitting in a cinema watching a film with Johnny bloody Depp in,' he said.

'Oh come Phil, please. Keira Knightly's in it too,'

Phil's face lit up, 'OK then,' he said.

Sam noticed the look on his face when she mentioned Keira Knightly. 'She'd never replace you though,' Phil said as he squeezed Sam's hand before they both into the car and drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up outside the cinema about 10minutes later and brought the tickets a few minutes later. 'Shall we get an ice cream?' Phil asked.

'Yeah why not,' Sam replied.

15minutes later, Sam and Phil went into the screening. She was carrying a chocolate fudge brownie ice cream with hot caramel, whipped cream and smarties sprinkled on the top. They took their seats at the back and sat down. They'd got two spoons with the ice cream and Phil dipped his spoon into the ice cream as the film began. There was only 8 people in the screening so it was fairly quiet. Sam took a spoonful of ice cream and accidentally daubed some on Phil's nose. 'Sam!' Phil exclaimed. 'I've got ice cream on my nose!'

'Don't worry, I'll clean it up,' Sam said as she rubbed the ice cream off Phil's nose and kissed him softly on the lips.

'You'd better not do that again,' Phil said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three and a half hours later, Sam and Phil left the cinema, hand in hand. 'What's the time?' Phil asked.

'Ummm 8:30, why?'

'I was just wondering, come on, lets go home,' Phil said as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil pulled up outside their house about 20minutes later. Sam unlocked the door, 'Go through to the living room Phil, I'll bring the drink,' Sam called as she went through to the kitchen.

Phil went through to the living room and looked at all the DVD's that Sam had on the shelves. He also noticed the storage cabinet under the TV. Curious he opened it and saw a PS2 neatly stored in the cabinet. Sam came through with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Phil looked up and smiled at her, 'I never knew you had a PS2,' he said.

'I don't, it was Stuart's but I've sort of claimed it for myself,'

'Well, at least you found a use for it,' Phil said as he continued to examine the contents.

'Shall we play a game?' Phil asked a few minutes later.

'Yeah, OK what of?' Sam replied.

'How about strip SingStar?'

Phil turned to face Sam as he pulled out the two microphones and the games that he had found in the cabinet. 'Oooh how does that work then?' Sam asked, sounding slightly confused.

'Well, you can do duets on this right?' Sam nodded. 'Well, we'll sing a song and whoever loses has to take off an item of clothing.'

'Since when did you sing?'

'I am a man of many talents Samantha and you'd do well to appreciate that,'

'I do appreciate your talents baby,'

'Which one do you want then?' Phil asked holding up Singstar Party, 80's and anthems.

'80's,' Sam said.

'Fine, I'll beat you though,' Phil replied competitively as he and Sam sat down on the living room carpet.

After the first song, Sam lost her first piece of clothing. She was just about to remove her coat, which she hadn't taken off before they started.

About three songs later, Sam had lost another bit of clothing and Phil had lost two. Sam had decided to take her jacket off and slung it down beside her coat. Phil too had lost his jacket and was about to remove the second piece. 'Which one Sam, trousers or the shirt?' he asked

'Shirt, we'll leave the trousers on for a little bit longer,' Sam replied as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Phil took his shirt off and dropped it by his and Sam's jackets and her coat. 'We'll see who wins now,' Phil said as he chose a song.

The song finished and Phil grinned, 'Ha!' he exclaimed. 'I beat you by at least 4,000 points Sam so I think that warrants two bits of clothing.' He smiled.

'Oh come on Phil, be reasonable,' Sam protested.

'I am being reasonable, I could've said three but I decided to show a bit of leniency,'

Sam scowled as she removed her top and her trousers. She was sat there in just her underwear and Phil's eyes kept straying from the screen and over to Sam. 'I'm getting bored now,' Phil moaned.

'OK then, what shall we do now then?' Sam asked.

Phil looked over at Sam and leant across to kiss her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. He gently pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her. She pulled away and stroked the side of Phil's face, 'take me to bed,' Sam whispered.

Phil smiled at Sam as he lifted her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently laid Sam on the bed and removed what few clothes she still had on. 'I think I win,' Phil muttered as his lip met Sam's.

Sam's hands roamed down to Phil's waist and undone his trousers and removed his boxers. She pulled them off and smirked at him, 'you don't win anymore,' she smiled. 'Lets call it a draw.'

They laid there for about half an hour before they decided to get into bed. Sam rested her head on Phil's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Phil moved some strands of hair out of Sam's face and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied as she snuggled into Phil's chest and went to sleep.

**If any of you are unfamiliar with SingStar, it's basically a game on the PS2 which includes microphones where you sing along to various tracks and get scored on your singing ability. The idea for using that only came to me 'cos I was on SingStar 80's with my best mate. Hopes that's cleared that up.**

**265reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	27. True or False?

**Next chapter for you guys. Thankx to all who reviewed the last chapter: Laura (S-Nixon), ****1-loza-1, Kelly, Leanne, Sarah, Danielle, Jodie, Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR) and Amy. This chapter's 4 u guys, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 27- True or False?

Sam and Phil woke up in each others arms the next morning at about 7 the next morning. 'Morning babe,' Phil said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Morning,' Sam replied.

'How you feeling about today?'

'OK I suppose, we've done all we can, all we can do now is hope that the jury don't get taken in by all the sob stories provided by the defence,'

'I hope so too babe, then maybe we can put this whole ordeal behind us and look to the future,'

Sam smiled at Phil as he gently kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her as Sam leant into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil arrived at the court at about 8:45 ready for the start at 9:00. The defence was putting forward it's case today and then it'd be up to the jury to make their decision, guilty or otherwise.

Sam and Phil sat in the gallery as the defence outlined their case. After that Mr Johnson called the first witness, 'I call to the stand Gail Turner!'

Gail stepped into the witness and read the oath, 'I swear by almighty god that the evidence I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth,' she said, her voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt.

Mr Johnson stood up and looked directly at Gail, 'could you state your full name for the record please?' he asked.

'Gail Elizabeth Turner,' Gail replied.

'And how old are you?'

'I'm 28,'

'How do you know the defendant?'

'He's my older brother,'

'Has he ever shown any signs of violence towards you?'

'No,'

'Has he ever threatened you?'

'No, he hasn't,'

'When was the last time you saw each other?'

'About 4years ago,'

'No further questions, your honour,' Mr Johnson said as he sat down.

Ms Granger stood up, 'Miss Turner, you said that it's been 4years since you last saw the defendant, why haven't you seen him for such a long while?' she asked.

'We've both been busy; he's got his career and I've got mine, we just don't have time to see each other,'

'So you never distanced yourself from him because of violence,'

'No! I just told you!' Gail replied stiffly.

'Being your older brother, was the defendant protective of you?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Gail asked.

'Just answer the question!' the judge intervened.

'Yes, he was quite protective of me, he was sometimes a bit over-protective,'

'Did you ever see him getting violent with other people?'

'Well…there was one time,'

'Go on,'

'The defendant was working at a bar and it was my 21st birthday, me and group of mates went in and one of the other barmen, Danny, started flirting with me, Stuart didn't like it' Gail explained.

'Why did you choose to go to a bar that your brother, the defendant, was working at?'

'Because I didn't know he worked there,'

'What happened?'

'He got angry and started shouting at me and at Danny. He hit me and he pushed Danny outside the bar, next thing I know, he's lying beaten up in an alley,'

'You said to the prosecution earlier that the defendant had never been violent towards you or anybody else, I think that would be considered violent behaviour, don't you?'

Gail closed her eyes before she spoke, 'yes,' she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'No further questions,' Ms Granger replied as she sat down.

Gail stepped out of the witness and shot an apologetic look at Stuart, before taking a seat in the gallery. Phil looked at Sam and smiled at her, gently putting his hand on her knee. Sam put her hand on top of his and smiled at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The court adjourned for lunch and Sam and Phil stepped out of the courtroom. 'It's still looking pretty good babe,' Phil was saying.

Sam stayed silent, 'Sam?' Phil said.

'Sorry Phil,' Sam said, snapping out of her trance.

'What's up babe?' Phil asked, concern apparent in his voice.

'Oh I don't know Phil, I just think Stuart's gonna undo everything that's already been said and you never know, his testimony might be enough to get him off,'

'Sam,' Phil said and as they stopped walking, he cupped her face in his hands. 'The evidence is overwhelmingly against him and even if he does spin some kind of sob story, the prosecution can undermine it.'

'I hope so Phil,' Sam replied. 'I don't know what I'll do if he gets found not guilty.'

'He won't come after you babe, I'll make sure of that. I love you Sam and I'd do anything to protect you, you know that,'

'I love you too Phil,' Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Phil.

**Next chapter: Stuart's evidence, if you wanna know what his version if events is, then you know what to do.**

**274reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	28. The Final Piece of the Puzzle

**Thankx a lot to Laura (S-Nixon) who helped me out so much with this chapter, cheers huni!**

**Special thankx to Sarah, Sam, Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Amy, Becca, Leanne, Laura (S-Nixon), Emz and charmed fan for reviewing the previous chapter. Please keep doing so, luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 28- The Final Piece of the Puzzle

Sam and Phil sat down in the gallery after lunch, ready to hear the final piece of evidence: Stuart's side of the story. 'I call my client Stuart Turner,' Mr Johnson said.

Stuart stood in the witness box and recited the oath. 'Mr Turner, how long had you and DI Nixon been together before the incident in question?' Mr Johnson asked.

'9months,' Stuart replied.

'Can you tell the court about the incident on Saturday 17th February?'

Stuart nodded, 'I was sat in the hotel room, waiting for Sam to come back, she came back and I said we needed to talk,'

'Talk about what?'

'I proposed to her on Valentines Day and I wanted an answer,'

'What happened next?'

'We started arguing and she hit me. The knife was on the table and Sam picked it up,'

'Are you saying that DI Nixon had the knife?'

Stuart nodded, 'what happened after that?'

'I tried to reason with her, get her to put the knife down, she refused,'

'What did you do?'

'I approached her and tried to take the knife off her, we wrestled with it for a bit. Then Sam got stabbed, it was an accident, self-defence, it was either her or me,'

'No further questions,' Mr Johnson said as he sat down.

Ms Granger stood up, 'Mr Turner, the court has already heard that you discovered DI Nixon's affair with DS Hunter that afternoon, we're not disputing that. How did you feel when you found out?'

'I was gutted, I couldn't believe it, I proposed to her because I loved her and I thought she loved me too,'

'You must have been really angry,'

'I wasn't angry; I was prepared to give it another chance,'

'What happened when she got back to the hotel room?'

'As I said earlier, I told her we needed to talk,'

'How did she respond to that?'

'She acted as thought she didn't know what was coming,'

'What happened after that?'

'We started shouting at each other…'

'Now to me, that doesn't sound like the reaction of an understanding partner,' Ms Granger interrupted.

'Sam kept denying it; I couldn't believe that she was still trying to cover it up,'

'DI Nixon said that you hit her…is that true?'

Stuart looked down at his feet before answering, 'yes I did,' he finally said.

'I put it to you Mr Turner that you _were_ angry about your girlfriend, to whom you'd already proposed to, having sex with someone else and you decided to vent your frustrations out on DI Nixon,' Ms Granger replied.

'No!' Stuart said, his temper beginning to rise. 'It was self-defence,' Stuart said, his temper beginning to rise.

'So you admit that you stabbed her?'

'Yes I do, but it was self-defence, it was either her or me,'

'During the course of this trial, we have also heard from PC Will Fletcher and he claims that you done a bunk after the incident, is that the actions taken by an innocent man?'

Stuart stayed silent for a moment, 'please answer the question,' Ms Granger pressed.

'No,' Stuart finally said.

'No further questions, your honour,' Ms Granger replied triumphantly.

The judge then turned to the jury and began to speak, 'members of the jury, over the past three days, you have heard both sides of the story and your job is to decide on a verdict based on what you have heard. I must ask you to strive for a unanimous verdict either way, you may retire,' the judge said.

The jury and everyone else began to stand up and make their way to the exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil pulled up outside their house 20minutes later, 'why don't you go in babe, I've got something that I need to do,' Phil said.

'Do you wanna get a takeaway as well or shall I cook?' Sam asked.

'Ummm, I think I'll get a takeaway,'

'Is there something wrong with my cooking?'

'No course there isn't honey; I'm just saving you some trouble,'

'OK then,' Sam said as she kissed Phil softly on the lips. 'I'll see you later Phil.'

'Love you Sam,' Phil replied.

'Love you too Phil,' Sam said as she got out of the car.

Sam stood on the pavement and watched as Phil's car disappeared out of sight. She smiled to herself as she walked up the garden path and put the key into the lock. The door opened and Sam went inside, closing the door behind her.

**Plz review guys because you'll make me happy. Even more so 'cos it's my 18****th**** birthday tomorrow (Saturday) YAY! 283reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	29. Judement Day

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you. Thankx to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR)****, Amy (crazyamy005), Sarah, Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Kelly, Leanne, Laura, Emz, Sp-always and Loza for reviewing.**

**Thankx to all those of you who wished me a happy birthday, yes I did have a good one. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 29- Judgement Day

Phil pulled up outside Sun Hill Station 10minutes later. He and Sam were the only ones from the nick in court and he wanted to let Jack and Gina know what was happening. Phil entered the station and saw Gina and Jack talking at the front desk, Gina looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Phil enter, 'what's happening at the court?' she asked.

Jack turned around to see who she was speaking to and smiled when he realised it was Phil. 'The jury have gone home for the night,' Phil replied.

'How's Sam coping?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, she's OK. The defence are playing the self-defence card, of course,'

'Lets just hope the jury see though it,' Gina said.

'So do I. For Sam's sake if nothing else, I don't know how she'll react if Stuart does get off,'

'By this time tomorrow, you'll know the outcome,' Jack said optimistically.

Phil smiled weakly, 'I'd better be off,' he replied.

'We'll see you tomorrow Phil,' Gina called after him.

'Yeah Ok,' Phil called back as he left the station.

Phil got back into his car and drove off, pulling up outside a Chinese takeaway 5minutes later. He got his and Sam's dinner and got back into his car. He pulled up outside his and Sam's house a few minutes later. He opened the door of the house and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. Phil looked up and saw Sam stood at the top of the stairs, wearing one of his work shirts and a black lacy underwear set. 'Dinner's here,' Phil said as he put the bag containing the takeaway beside the phone.

Sam smiled seductively at him as she began to descend the staircase. Phil smiled back at her as he stood at the foot of the stairs. 'You like?' Sam asked as she stopped a couple of steps from the bottom.

'No, I don't like,' Phil replied and watched Sam's face fall. 'I love it.'

Sam smiled at him once again, 'come here gorgeous,' Phil said.

Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and he lifted her up so that Sam's legs were wrapped around his waist. Phil rested his head against Sam's, 'lets eat,' he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later, Sam and Phil had finished their Chinese and he was in the living room. Sam came through a few minutes later and straddled Phil's lap. He leant forwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips and began to stroke her thigh. Phil pulled away slightly, 'you are so sexy Sam,' he whispered as he trailed kisses down Sam's neck.

'You've only just noticed?' Sam asked.

'No I haven't baby. Believe me, I noticed on your first day. You were sexy then Sam, but I think you're sexier now,'

Phil kissed her once more and began to undo the buttons on the shirt that Sam was wearing. She in return, undone the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands down his muscular chest. 'Lets take this upstairs,' Phil said.

Sam nodded as she wrapped her legs around Phil's waist and he carried her upstairs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2hours later, Sam rested her head on Phil's chest and gazed into his eyes. 'I love you Phil,' she whispered.

'I love you too baby,' Phil smiled as he gently stroked Sam's arm.

'What do you reckons gonna happen tomorrow?'

'With Stuart?' Sam nodded. 'Well, I hope that he'll get what's coming to him. That way, he'll be behind bars and then we can forget he ever existed. I've got you Sam and that's all that matters to me, with you, I think I'd be able to face anything,'

Sam smiled, she leant upwards and kissed Phil softly on the lips before snuggling back down against his chest and fell asleep.

Phil watched for a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around Sam before falling asleep himself

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up at about 6 the next morning. The sun was already shining through the small crack in the curtain. She looked up and saw that Phil was still asleep. She smiled as she watched him sleeping, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few months which ultimately resulted in bringing her and Phil together.

Sam's POV

_If someone had come up to me this time last year and told me that I'd be with Phil, I would never have believed them. Saying that, I could never have anticipated the chain of events that brought me and Phil together. I love Phil, more than anyone else in the world. More than my job, that's something I never thought I'd say. I've said it now and it's probably the first time that saying those three small words hasn't been a mistake. I don't think there's been a time where I've meant those words more than I do when I say them to Phil._

Phil began to stir and stopped Sam's train of thought. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Sam as she leant downwards and kissed him, 'morning babe,' she said as she rested her head back against his chest.

'Morning,' Phil replied as she gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair. 'Today's the day.'

'Yep it is,'

'If the jury has any sense Sam, they'll find him guilty and put him away for a long time,'

Sam nodded, 'I hope so Phil,' she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil were up about an hour and a bit later and were ready to head off to the court at about 8:30. 'You ready for this?' he asked as him and Sam were about to leave.

Sam nodded, 'lets get it over with,' she said as Phil gently kissed her forehead.

Sam and Phil pulled up outside the court 15minutes later and went inside. They came face to face with Jack and Gina, 'what are you doing here?' Sam asked, unable to contain her surprise.

'We thought we'd come and offer you some moral support,' Gina replied.

'Thanks Gina,' Sam said.

They all sat down outside the courtroom, waiting for the jury to arrive. The members of the jury began to file into a room at about 9o'clock. After about an hour, Jack decided to go and find out what was happening. He came back a few minutes later, Sam stood up as soon as he approached, 'what's happening?' she asked.

'The jury are on their way back in,' Jack replied, nodding towards the members of the jury who were filing into the courtroom one by one.

Sam took a deep breath as Phil stood up beside her, taking her hand in his. Sam, Phil, Gina and Jack made their way into the courtroom and took their places in the gallery…

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! So is Stuart going to be found guilty or not guilty? Next chapter is the last and then it's onto the sequel. 294reviews before I post the next chapter, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


	30. The Verdict

**Hey guys, here's the final chapter for you, I hope this chapter does you all justice. Thankx to Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Emz, Robyn, Leanne, SP-always, Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Amy (crazyamy005), Laura (S-Nixon), Sam and Loza for reviewing. **

**This chapter is solely dedicated to Laura AKA (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR) who asked me to update this! Here it is hun, hope you like it. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 30- The Verdict

'Will the foreman of the jury please stand,' the judge said.

The foreman, a tall, brown haired man in his 30's stood up and faced the judge. 'Have you reached a verdict on which you are all agreed?' the judge continued.

'We have, your honour,' the foreman replied.

Phil moved his hand and placed it on Sam's knee. She put her hand on top of his. 'Do you find the defendant, Stuart Turner guilty or not guilty on the charge of attempted murder?' the judge asked.

'We find the defendant Stuart Turner...

...Guilty!' the foreman replied.

Sam felt tears of joy begin to well up in her eyes. She was free of him and she and Phil could now be together without his interference. She turned and saw the broad smiles that were on Jack and Gina's faces. 'Will the defendant please stand!' the judge said.

Stuart stood up and looked directly at the judge. 'Mr Turner,' the judge started. 'You have been found guilty by the jury. The only option open to me is to impose a custodial sentence, given the seriousness of crime. The period of your imprisonment shall be 8years!'

Sam looked at Phil and he smiled at her. 'Take the prisoner down,' the judge finished and the two cops either side of Stuart began to lead him away.

Stuart took one last look at Sam and mouthed the words: 'I'll be back,' to her before being led away by the cops.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil stepped outside the courtroom and he wrapped his arms around her. 'I told you it'd work out fine,' he said as he passionately kissed Sam on the lips.

'I know you did,' Sam replied as Phil lifted her up and spun her around. 'I love you so much Phil.'

Phil finally put Sam down and moved some strands of hair out of her face. 'I love you too Sam,' he said as he passionately kissed her once more.

Jack and Gina came back over to them, 'there's going to be a party at the pub tonight, are you two coming?' Jack asked.

'Course we are guv,' Sam smiled.

'We'll see you later,' Gina said as her and Jack left the courtroom.

'Come on babe, lets go,' Phil said as he took Sam's hand in his.

Sam nodded and she followed Phil out of the court and they drove away.

Phil pulled in the centre of town a few minutes later. 'What are we doing here?' Sam asked.

'Stay here would you babe, I've just got something I need to do,' Phil said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'OK then, I'll see you later Phil,' Sam said as he got out of the car and closed the door.

Phil came back about an hour later and got back into the car. 'Did you get what you wanted?' Sam asked once he'd got in.

'Yep, I did,' Phil smiled.

'What is it?'

'You'll find out tonight,' Phil said.

'Oh OK,'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam! Hurry up or else we're gonna be late!' Phil called from the bottom of the stairs.

It was about 7 in the evening and Sam and Phil were about to head off to the pub to celebrate Stuart's conviction. 'I'm coming Phil!' Sam called back.

She turned back to the mirror once and smiled at her reflection. Sam picked up her bag from the chest of drawers and opened the door to the bedroom. She began to walk down the stairs.

She stood at the top of the stairs, smiling down on Phil. 'You look gorgeous,' he said as Sam descended.

'Thanks,' she smiled at him again.

Phil leant across and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away and smiled at each other before they left the house to go to the pub.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil arrived at the pub about 15minutes later. They were the first people there, apart from Jack and Gina and things hadn't got properly underway. The rest of the relief began to file into the pub over the next half an hour. When Jack was satisfied that there was enough people there, he stood up and cleared his throat. The gathered crowd in the pub fell silent. 'I'd just like to say a few words,' he started. 'You all know why we're here tonight. Stuart Turner got 8years in prison for trying to murder Sam and I'd just like to say that we're glad that justice had been done for you Sam.'

The relief clapped as Sam stood up and went to stand beside Jack. 'Thank you guv, I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me through this whole ordeal. Especially Phil, your unfaltering support has kept me going over the last few months. You've been rock throughout this whole ordeal and I love you,' she said as she exchanged smiles with Phil, who was stood by the bar.

The relief broke into applause once more and Sam went back over to join Phil. They kissed once more, 'I love you too Sam, you know that,' he smiled at her as he moved a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Sam smiled at him as she sat down on the barstool beside Phil. 'Listen Sam,' Phil started. 'There's something I need to do.'

'Oh yeah, what is it?' Sam asked.

'I made a promise to myself, when this trial started, that if Stuart got sent down, I would do this,' Phil said, trying to drag out the tension a little bit longer.

'Do what?' Sam asked, the tension was beginning to get to her.

Phil got off his barstool and took a blue velvet box out of his pocket. The relief had again fallen silent, watching the scene before them. He took one of Sam's hands in his and bent down on one knee in front of her. 'Sam…I love you, like I've never loved anyone else in my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you so…will you marry me?' Phil asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver, solitaire diamond ring.

Sam looked down at Phil, 'I love you too and I meant everything I said in that speech so my answer is…Yes Phil, I will marry you,' she smiled at him.

Phil stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before lifting her off the barstool and hugging her tightly. The relief had already broken out into applause. They broke apart and smiled at each other again as Jo came over to them with champagne and glasses. She popped the cork on the champagne bottle and began pouring it into glasses, passing them around the relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I still can't believe you did that,' Sam said a couple of hours later.

'I promised myself I would, if he was found guilty,' Phil replied. 'There's something else I've got to do as well.'

'Awwww, no more surprises Phil,' Sam said, with a slightly sarcastic edge to her voice.

'There's just this one Sam,' Phil said as he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope.

He handed the envelope to Sam; she looked at him as she opened it. 'Paris!' she exclaimed.

Phil nodded, 'that was another promise I made you, remember,' he said. 'I promised you I'd take you to Paris after this whole ordeal was finished.'

Sam kissed him passionately on the lips. 'Thank you Phil,' she said as she rested her forehead against his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil were still on the makeshift dance-floor when the party began to wind down at about 10:30. Sam left Phil's side for a moment and went up to Will, who had offered to take care of the music for the party. She whispered something in his ear, Will nodded and Sam went back over to Phil's side. 'What was all that about?' he asked.

'What and see,' Sam smirked.

The song that had been playing finished and Will turned the microphone on, 'right everyone, this is the final song of the evening. This song has been specially requested by Sam for Phil and I think you'll know why,' he said.

They were in the pub now so Will knew he didn't have to refer to them as 'sarge' or 'ma'am'

Phil put his arms around Sam's waist and kissed the top of her head as the song started.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so.**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**(Everytime We Touch-(Yanou's Candlelight Mix)- Cascada) **_

The song finished and Sam and Phil kissed once more on the dance-floor. Stuart was now behind bars and he couldn't do anything to destroy their happiness. Or could he?

**Well, that's it for this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story just as much as I have writing it. There is a sequel to this planned but I've got a number of fics on the go so it could be a while before I make a proper start on it.**

**There has been one person who has reviewed every since I began this story, Laura (S-Nixon), thankx a lot huni! Tis appreciated.**

**Thankx also to Laura (SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR), Amy (crazyamy005), Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX), Leanne, Sarah, Emz, Beth, Becca, Strizzy, Ellyce, Rose Tyler611, Beccy, Vicki, Karri, Sach, Laura (chicken160688), Kelly, CarrotLucky13, Lynsey, Pips, Katie, Lisa, Amo1990, Jules2608, Pyrogirl, Robyn, Clare90, Danielle, thebillnut, Huxon13, emma4will, 1-loza-1, Jodie, Sophia, Sam and SP-always for reviewing. **

**Please do so one last time :) Luv ya lots Gemz xxx**


End file.
